What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant?
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Luka, after walking the earth for over 200 years, had more than accepted her fate and the companious that shared theirs with her. She was ripped from her home, found, and claimed, and now half a century later her bonds with her supposed mate will be tested as one accident leads to new problems and new feelings. But only one question remains, is she willing to give her life for him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just giving a vampire Luka and Gakupo a shot, for some reason.. a vampire Gakupo is really…really…really hawt. *nosebleeds*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids, none of them… sadly.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant-**

**Chapter 1**

The sun had long since set, the streets calm, all human life occupying the small town of Yokahama were all tucked tightly into their beds. High upon a dark secluded hill sat an abandoned mansion that had lain untouched for centuries on end, dead trees and fallen debris that had accumulated from the town over the years littered the once beautiful courtyard. The once marvelous stain glass windows were either missing in their entirety or covered with layers of dust and cobwebs so thick seeing out of them were completely impossible.

The eerily large mansion was all but silent except for the constant ticking of the large grandfather clock downstairs, ticking and chiming as it has been since the beginning of the eighteenth century. The sorrowful melodic voice of one of the residents echoing off the high ceilings and hollow walls, pale ruby lips parted as a song from her unbeaten heart poured from her soul; the most angelic voice known to man. Her partner, a burly brunette, sat perched across from her with open ears and a loving smirk. Big Al marveled at her pale form, her pink locks swaying as her body did, her eyes closed as she zoned out from the world around her. Al had to admit, Luka was just as beautiful as she was the day he stumbled across her... Nearly a long two hundred years ago. He sighed, sinking deeper into the embroidered couch cushions, four of the many bunnies that littered the mansion laid about him.

"So, how was that?" Luka asked, her smiled never faltering as she waited expectantly of him. If there was one thing Luka could do, other than take good care of her fellow friends (since a good majority of them very well couldn't do it themselves), and keep Al satisfied in more ways than one, was sing. The woman had a voice that could bring a man to tears, bring a god to their knees. She was truly a heaven sent angel not only when she walked into a room, but also when she opened her mouth.

"Wonderful, as always." Al's deep voice boomed, his trademark smirk showing off his rows of bright white teeth, accompanied with two exceptionally long fangs. Large arms rested behind his head as he watched her with intense golden eyes. There was nothing the woman could throw at him that he couldn't catch easily and throw back. Al had been at Luka's side since he claimed her his, and how proud he was to show her off. Such a woman of rare beauty and talent was hard to come across, and luckily he was quick to snatch her up.

"Thank you," Smiled Luka, as if she didn't already know. "I'm going to step out for some fresh air." She slipped slender feet into pumps the same shade as her hair, blowing the overly large man a kiss before walking out the door.

The night air was cool, crisp, against Luka's snow pale skin. Rain drizzles fell around her, settling into her thick, fluffy hair, dancing one her lashes, as she headed into the dark of night. She inhaled deeply, letting damp air fill her lungs. It was then when she caught a scent of something that left her pupils dilated, her mouth watering. Never in her years had she smelt something so delicious before, and before she knew it her feet were moving on their own. Luka, with such grace and agility that was common among vampires (never mind the fact that she did all of this in the woods in stiletto pumps), was led to the small home where the strong scent was emitting. She scanned it overly quickly, spotting a way in on the second floor.

Luka silently climbed through an open window (humans were so naïve when it came to their safety), easily not making a sound. Her nose took her up the small set of stairs, no doubt someone from the middle or lowers classes lived in this home. There was no way someone who could afford to move would stay in a home with such conditions. The shaky wooden house was falling apart in more than one place, Luka was lucky she didn't plummet through the nearly crumbling staircase. She approached the first bedroom at the start of the hallway like any animal in the wild stalking their prey would. The door was wide open, a sweet invitation, the only light coming from a dimly lit candle on the small bedside table. Out of all the years she had spent in the small town, never had she smelt something so delectable, she was practically drooling for just the tiniest of sips. It was so tempting it was sinful, and Luka couldn't wait to sink her fangs into the neck of the person it belonged to.

Luka eased into the room, the damp air filling the small space mixing with the sweet aroma of blood created the perfect mood. Lying there ever so peacefully was the boy from the pictures that lined the raggedy stair wall, all grown up. Long purple hair pooled from his scalp elegantly across his pillows as he slept, her eyes lingering on the exposed skin of his neck and chest beneath his linen sleep shirt. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her skull as she inhaled the air closer to him, he looked just as appetizing as he smelt. This had to be the reason why vampires were forbidden to feed upon humans, because Luka found herself unable to turn down the irritably tempting forbidden fruit. After moving lavender locks out of her way, the fine hair falling like silk, she plunged her needle like fangs into the sleeping man's neck. He gasped, groaning loudly, as his body tensed against her iron grip. It was the most amazing thing Luka had ever tasted, much better than anime blood by a long shot, as the thick, bitter liquid slid down her throat with the same viscosity as warm syrup. She hummed as new flavors exploded from her dull taste buds, giving her life through dead eyes like she'd never seen before. The man's hand was large and warm as it held onto hers, his mouth open in a silent scream.

It didn't take long for the man's breath to become shallow, his pulse barely noticeable, as he titter tottered between the thing line of life and death. Luka had to force herself to let go before she drained him dry (she would never hear the end of it from Al if she killed a human, and a man at that). She stood from his bed, shocked to find wide blue eyes staring back at her.

"I…" He stumbled.

"You shouldn't speak," Luka said, wiping her mouth.

"I…"

"You're going to die if you keep doing that."

"Like… eggplants."

"Excuse me?" Luka arched a brow. The man slipped into unconsciousness, leaving the vampiress dumbfounded as she stared at his outwardly handsome body. Just as quickly as she got into the man's ho9me, she got out. Once back out into the drizzling night air, her senses were as sharp as ever, almost as sharp as they were the night she was first turned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Would've already posted a chapter if I didn't get distracted DX thanks for bearing with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids, none of them… sadly.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant-**

**Chapter 2**

Luka felt as if she was walking on air. Her body felt lighter, her skin more flawless, her hair more volume. Feeding on humans was a horrible thing, true enough, but she had to admit she felt pretty damn good.

"What happened out there?" Big Al asked, cornering her as soon as she returned to the mansion.

"Not a thing," She said coolly with a lazy smile as she strolled right by him.

Al watched her hips sway for a moment before following her up the stairs to her bed chamber. "I smell human on you." He growled, pinning her against the wall. "And I'm sure the others do too." He buried his face into the tuft of her hair and inhaled, the strange human's sweet blood coated every inch of her. "We're not supposed to feed on humans." He said, his voice in a warning tone.

"But Al," Luka tried. It was like him to completely overreact to things, even when it was completely unnecessary. "It was amazing, and a hell of a lot better than rabbits and deer."

"It's the rules, feeding on rabbits and deer will keep us _**safe**_."

"Yeah? How _**safe **_will we be if Piko finds out we've been eating his pets? He'll blow this place clean off the map. And besides, I didn't do any harm… I didn't _**kill**_ him."

Al's face grew paler, "You didn't? This human could _**turn**_, Luka! Or worse, tell others that he was fed on by a vampire. We could have to move." He said.

"I'm sorry Al, I wasn't thinking." Luka said, hanging her head.

"No, you obviously wasn't. How stupid could you be? You're not a fledgling anymore, you know the rules. If Creator finds out, he could have you killed. "This was far from the post dinner conversation she had in mind, and the idea of their Creator chopping off her head didn't exactly lighten the mood either.

"I will fix this," The Pinkette promised. "If he isn't dead by tomorrow night… I will kill him."

Al sighed, combing a hand through his thick brunette hair as his golden eyes softened just a little. "That's my girl," He said. "Now go clean yourself up, I don't want to smell that human's blood on you for a moment longer."

Luka had the stealth of a cat in the night; nothing saw her coming, as she glided through the thickness of the night. The air was cool and warm as she approached the little wooden hut,. She eased back up the staircase but was surprised, to say the least, to find the room empty. Luka growled furiously under her breath, if this guy had actually survived (and went and told the entire town he was attacked by a vampire), pissed would be an understatement as to how Luka would feel. But instead she heard a pain filled whimper coming from an nearby closet. She nearly ripped the door off its hinges as she opened it, but stopped short at what was before her. The man from last night laid curled up into a ball on the floor. His body felt as hot as the sun, his bangs clung to his forehead by a thin sheen of sweat. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his trembling body, a sliver crucifix hung loosely around his neck. Luka suddenly had pity for this man, for she and every other vampire knew the pain of having a vampire's venom coursing through their veins. The feeling of being set on fire because everything inside was just that hot, of being in so much pain the only thing that seems comforting is the sweet relief of death. The feeling of everything inside dying and changing. Luka kneeled down beside him, her hand hesitant before gently touching his shoulder. He jerked away from her, rolling onto his other side.

"Stay… away… from me." The man said softly.

"I'm… here to help you." Said Luka.

"How? _**You**_… you… you did this to me." He didn't know how lucky he was to still have his maker at his side, let alone in the same town as him. Luka woke up half dead in the woods, naked and drenched in her own blood, miles away from her home. He should be grateful, praising her that she was allowing him to live. When Luka could easily snap his neck and end his misery and hers.

"I did," She said. She had half the heart to apologize, the other half wanting to just get up and leave. "But it'll all be over once you're dead."

"I'm… going to die?" If any normal person would've heard the amount of fear in his voice, how terrified he truly was at the fact that he wasn't ready to die just yet; it would've shaken them down to the very core.

"You're dying now as we speak," Said Luka. "It will be over soon. Most humans don't survive after they're bitten, the fever alone is a slow death sentence… but you're a strong little one."

"Kill me… _**please**_." He begged, he body almost convulsing.

"I can't…' She sighed. "But I will stay with you until the transformation is complete." It was the least she could do. Luka sat against the door frame, a few feet of space separating them. A long amount of time passed, the night slowly moving along, before the man spoke again.

"Why… _**why**_ did you… do this to me?" He asked.

"Long story short, it wasn't planned. I just smelt something wonderful and had to have it, never mind the cost of getting it. Sorry if it sounds selfish, it's in my… _**our**_ nature."

The man lifted heavy blue eyes to look at her, they were duller, nearly lifeless, but his face was still ever the handsome. He couldn't see her face under the hooded cloak she wore, but he could fee her eyes boring into his dying soul.

"I at least **deserve** to see the face of the person who killed me," He said, harshly. If had the energy to spit, he most likely would've spat all over her face. Luka dropped her hood, pink hair falling to her waist as she turned to look at him.

"Behold the face of your killer." She said. Her icy blue eyes were just as cold as her porcelain skin, but despite her less than caring personality towards him she was quite beautiful.

The man scoffed before being ridden with a fit of shivers and painful wails, he squirmed and cried, clawing at his damp skin as he prayed to god to take it all away and calm the storm. Eventually he grew still, silent, his hands gripping the cross around his neck. He had died fairly quickly, the pain being too much until his heart finally gave out. The house fell into another era of silence, the minutes slowly ticking by as Luka found herself drawn to his features. His chiseled bone structure, the long purple hair so graciously falling down his back, even in death he was still an angel.

"I truly am sorry," She whispered, tucking his hair behind his ear. "I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone."

Suddenly, within the stillness of the night (and startling the hell out of her, although she wouldn't admit that), the lifeless man beside her gasped, filling his newly dead lungs with air. His eyes, the clearest of blues, shot open, virgin fangs protruding over his pale lips.

"I'm alive," He coughed.

"Yes, and just in time. It's almost sunrise, we have to go." Luka quickly got to her feet.

"Go? Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you." The man said, swaying as he stood. He was far more taller than Luka could've expected, and she was nowhere near short.

"Back to the mansion and yes you are. This isn't up for debate, let's go." She said, turning swiftly on her heels.

"I said I'm not going!" He said firmly.

"And why the hell not?" She snapped.

"This is my home!"

"Not anymore it's not."

"What about my garden? My parents' things? My job? I have a _**life **_here!"

Luka turned to face him, her own blue eyes narrowed in a glare. "Look, I don't give a damn about that. All I know is that if we don't get the hell out of here before the sun raises we both won't be nothing more than piles of dust. Not get the molasses out your ass and _**let's go**_!" She all but yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, finals start next week and I've got math on Monday. Send lots of prayer and 'good lucks' my way Bitte!

Disclaimer: … you know I don't own these people.

**What Did The Vampire Say To The Eggplant**

**Chapter 3**

"What took you so long? I thought something happened to you!" Miku said, always assuming the worst, as she attacked her friend (and company) as they arrived, moments before the sun reached its peak.

"I had business," Said Luka. All eyes fell upon the tall, purple haired stranger behind her.

"Who is he?" Prima asked, her senses going haywire at the smell of his blood. And she wasn't alone, Gumi, Miki, and Teto too struggled with being in the same room with them. their pupils dilated, it felt as if there was a weight sitting on their chests, suffocating under the aroma emitting off of him. Carnivorous eyes fell upon the man in all directions, as if the girls wanted to make a meal out of the newcomer in more ways than one.

"Kamui Gakupo," He said.

"Yeah, that's his name." Luka nodded, anything but interested.

"Are they like you?" Gakupo asked, not much of a whisper.

"No, you're like them." She said. Luka removed her cloak to reveal the sleek, form fitting dress she wore underneath. Gakupo's eyes lingered on her curves, on the exposed fleh of her long, lean legs. "Follow Meiko, she'll show you to your room." The pinkette said, vanishing up the dark staircase. The whole mansion seemed exceptionally dark despite the impending sunrise outside, a few candelabras lit here and there being their only form of lighting.

Said brunette, who had been lounging off to the side nearby half asleep and drinking, got up with a groan. "Yeah," She grumbled. "I'm Meiko, the only spare room we have is on the hall way with the younger ones. Piko sleeps down there too, the little brat sleep walks and has nightmares out the ass. Follow me." She demanded, signaling for him to follow with the sake bottle.

Gakupo followed behind Meiko silently, watching as she took sips periodically from the half empty bottle. The room that was destined to be his was located on the same hall that not only housed the infamous young vampire Piko, the petite young child he had heard about, the blonde Kagamine twins, and a female named Miriam.

"This will be yours until we have one made for you." Meiko said, pointing to an old coffin. His new room was less lively than his old one, with no windows and just an accompanying coffin, a candelabra, and an empty bookcase. "This was Luka's coffin and the only one remotely close to your size." The coffin was the same pink as Luka's hair and just as bedazzled as the one she slept in now.

"It's… a _**pink**_ coffin." Gakupo said.

"Yeah, during the day you'll do your best to keep your ass inside it unless you want to die. The sun reaches its highest around noon; your safety is guaranteed if you _**stay**_ in the coffin." She said.

"But it's a pink coffin," He said slowly, as if she just wasn't getting the point. Someone obviously had life and bullshit mixed up.

"The sun is already up so stop complaining and get in the coffin."

Gakupo sighed in defeat, slipping into the cream satin lining of the coffin. It was a snug fit, he was after all a good foot or two taller than Luka, but it wasn't something he was willing to complain about. Especially since the woman already seemed annoyed to the max… and drunk.

"Good night," Meiko grumbled after one last sip of sake before heading to bed herself. She closed the heavy door behind herself, half tempted to lock it from the outside (if she wasn't so wasted and with steady hands), stumbling along the way to her own room.

Luka remembered her first night as a vampire all too vividly as it seemed to replay over and over again in the back of her mind, forever haunting her as her own personal ghost. The smell of the air around her was thick with the metallic stench of blood as she sat up, surrounded by nothing but the darkness of night and foliage. The cool air against her bare body, the feeling of moist earth beneath her fingers and toes. She must have wondered around mindlessly through the woods for hours until a giant of a man, or a man is what she thought he was, stumbled across her unmarked path, a smirk across his handsome face but a gentleness in his golden eyes.

"Hey there, it's okay. I won't hurt you, you're safe now." The man said, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Al…" Luka murmured, her hand reaching up to the top of her coffin, caressing the material as her eyes opened and met darkness. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she closed her eyes once again. What happened to the gentle soul that rescued her one hundred and ninety years ago? The person who vowed to protect her no matter what with his life, who made love to her and promised to love her for all eternity? He became jaded, almost too cocky and power hungry for his own good. Luka pushed her coffin open and inhaled the rush of air that caressed her flushed face. She listened quietly for a moment as the classical music she had forgotten on still played, filling the dark room. She reached over, tapping the candles and watching them slowly ignite, before climbing out of her shimmering coffin.

"Man, I never get tired of seeing you in stuff like that." Al cooed as he fell from her high ceiling, landing perfectly in front of her. He was referring to her choice of sleepwear, nothing but a simple linen shirt that was missing a few button at the top.

"And I never get tired of you hiding out in my room." Luka retorted, a tad more sass than she intended.

Al cocked a brow as he watched her fiddle and fumble about him. "Something happen yesterday?" He asked. Al was all brawn and no brains, obviously oblivious to the sleeping fledgling less than ten feet away from him. "Did you kill that human?"

"I couldn't," Said Luka.

"Why the hell not? Is letting him live worth your own life?" Golden eyes narrowed at her. Luka had half the mind to ask if he seriously gave a flying shit about her like he pretended to. Al was all about appearances, there was nothing he enjoyed more than having the wondrous beauty that was Luka to parade about.

"Because he was afraid," She said. "He was afraid, alone, and I couldn't kill him and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him there. Everyone here (except for Miku and I) had Creator by their side as they turned. I was taken from my bed in the middle of the night, dragged deep into the woods, and left to bleed out alone. I didn't want him to go through such a thing alone in a dark closet."

Al sighed, sensing the conversation was leading nowhere near where he wanted it to. Once Luka had her mind set on something, there was no changing it. "Once he can feed and fend for himself, I want him gone." He said eventually, the vampire hated the idea of competition in his own home.

"Of course," Said Luka.

Al gave her forehead a kiss before turning to leave. He didn't have to let her know where he was going, in his mind he didn't see the need (since she didn't have a say in the matter), and Luka already knew. Al, when he wasn't telling what to do and what not to do and who she could and couldn't see (pretty much running every aspect of her life), had his face so far up (Sweet) Ann's ass Luka didn't even recognize him anymore. The American had arrived ten years ago and had taken the mansion by storm. And Big Al, not being one to pass up a pretty face, was powerless to resist her charms and was quick to make her his before anyone else could… ignoring the fact that he had an adoring, devoted pinkette already claimed as his mate. Al, to thick headed to realize it all, thought said pinkette would be too preoccupied looking after the sickly Piko, who had arrived shortly before the faux blonde, to notice what he was really up to. But she did, and like any other (suburban housewife) would do if she found her once loving husband cheating and feared disturbing the peace, she acted like she had no clue to the harsh reality happening around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: … you know I don't own these people…. Sadly.

**What Did The Vampire Say To The Eggplant**

**Chapter 4**

"The sun set," Luka pried open Gakupo's coffin lid. "Time to get up." His hair hung lose from its ties, his chest bare and complimenting the cream satin he slept against. He stirred for a moment before opening his eyes, the first thing he was being Luka's cleavage.

"Um…" He blushed, sitting up. Gakupo moved away from her, averting his eyes, so he wouldn't feel like an ass hole staring down her shirt.

"You need to feed," She said, holding out her wrist.

"You want me to drink your blood?" Gakupo asked, skeptical at the idea.

"Well I drank yours." Luka countered.

"Yes, and look at me now! Sleeping in pink, bedazzled coffins!"

"No use crying over spilled milk." Luka said, slitting her wrist. "Now drink."

Gakupo was surprised at his own reaction as he caught a whiff of the the ruby liquid, pooling at the top of her pearly skin. If this is what she smelt the night she attacked him, then no wonder- wait, now that doesn't make it right. She killed him, turned him into some blood drinking freak that slept during the day in a pink coffin. But it smelt so good, maybe just a taste… before he knew it, thin pale lips were latched onto the outstretched wrist, lapping at the blood. It was bitter, both the nastiest and best thing he had ever had the pleasure and misfortune to taste. A lifetime of this red hell wasn't so bleak if it was from her wrists. As cold as she appeared to be, her blood was proof that beneath it all she was fragile and caring. That she was loving and mothering, but amidst it all she was hurting and torn. In that moment Gakupo connected to Luka in a way no one had ever done, he connected to her and she connected back

Her victim had been living alone for the past five years after loosing his parents to some strange illness that quickly claimed their lives. He was weathered, his heart broken and beaten, and alone. Exhausted and in dire need of something to remind him that there was more to life than heartache and the vast wilderness that came with being isolated from the world. The pain of walking the earth and not knowing what his purpose was in life, what he was meant to do. Luka felt pity swelling in her unbeaten heart, they were more alike that she could've ever imagined.

"That's enough," Luka whispered, taking her wrist back. Any more of their connecting, of experiencing his pain and hers spot on and she could need some sever counseling. Gakupo almost pouted at the loss of his sweet life blood.

"What was that?" He asked, wiping the access blood from his face.

"A bond between maker and fledgling," She said. "My blood rushed through your veins and yours in mine."

"So now you can read my mind?!" He gaped, hands fisting in his perfect lavender locks.

"Even if I could read your mind I wouldn't want to," She sighed. "It means you cant go anywhere without me knowing where you are." Explained Luka.

"So now what do I do?" He asked.

"Whatever the hell you want to, the night is young. Just make sure you're back before sunrise." Luka had her own things to deal with. The last thing she had on her list was taking care of a grown man, she already had her hands full with Piko.

Piko's care was an around the clock, twenty four seven process which no one else in the mansion wanted the burden of. But Luka, sensing a deep connection with the young silver haired child did it with a pleasant smile. After giving him his blood (a synthetic soy based blood product that wasn't hard on his stomach) and his various medications, Luka mothered the child as if he was her own.

"We have a new member?" Piko's soft voice asked, his head resting neatly in Luka's lap. Luka brushed out the sleeping lumps he had accumulated while asleep, one of his many pet bunnies sat perched upon his chest.

"We do," She nodded, giving him a soft smile.

"What is he like?" The child asked.

"How did you know it was another guy without me telling you?"

"I heard Gumi and Rin talking about how pretty he was and something about his hair being fabulous," Piko said. "What's he like?"

"Well sweetheart, I honestly don't know… he just got here." Well, that wasn't a complete lie, she had no idea what he was like outside of what his blood told her. What if he was a psychopath who poisoned his victims with eggplants? She could've just saved an entire town of people! She was a hero!

"Luka? Hey, Luka?" Piko waved his hand in front of her face. She had zoned clear the hell out. "You spaced out for a moment there."

"Oh… sorry dear." Luka smiled sheepishly. If Al wasn't going to be the death of her, her overactive imagination would surely get the job done.

"What the hell is all this?" Luka asked as she all but tripped over several boxes that cluttered the hallway. She had spent the majority of her evening tending to Piko and his needs until he wanted to be left alone to read and paint.

"Stuff from my house," Gakupo said. "Things I couldn't just leave behind seeing as though I'll never be able to live there again."

"You're still dwelling on that?" Luka asked, making a face. If he was going to whine for the rest of eternity then he was seriously going to have to take one of his boxes and live outside.

"I will forever dwell on it." Snapped Gakupo, everything about her disgusted him. Her selfishness, her harshness, her personality, her beauty. All of it got under his skin and annoyed him to no end.

"Look around you, you're not the only person who has been ripped from where they belonged." Said Luka.

"At least I still have the heart to take pride in where I came from and carry on the memory of those I loved and lost." He snarled.

"You're so naïve," The pinkette chuckled. "Let's see how you are in a hundred years." But Luka couldn't fault him, if she could remember where she came from and the people she lost she would do the same. The only thing remotely close to her past was a locket with the letters K and M engraved on the inside and nothing more.

A/N: Sorry if it seems like nothing is happening or if it's not going anywhere, it'll pick up hopefully soon! Just bear with me and review to let me know what you think. Thanks a bunchies :p


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, sorry about the delay. . I had finals and then I kept getting distracted! But here's another chapter (I am so sorry if it sucks, I think it's not my best), enjoy anyway and review please! Thanks a bunchies!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids, just this plot. *sigh*

**What Did The Vampire Say To The Eggplant**

**Chapter 5**

Luka returned to her room half expecting to be alone, so imagine her surprise when she noticed Al in her room, lounging across her coffin.

"Al," She said coolly. The last thing she wanted was to have to deal with him and his mood swings at this late hour.

"You're spending a lot of time with that sick little brat." He said, the stench of alcohol was so strong on his breath she could smell it from where she stood.

"He's sick, if I can't do it no one else will." Said Luka.

"What happened to the nights where you'd take care of me? What happened to the nights where I had you all to myself?" Luka hated when he got like this, so drunk off his rocker he could do absolutely anything and she would be powerless against him. The last time she smelt booze on his breath she ended up with a broken arm and bruises from here to kingdom come. He had sworn to never drink again, but since he was under supposed stress he couldn't avoid the bottle. The only thing that would save her was just for her to give in. Be submissive and quiet and all would go well, so she was.

With a wave of the hand and a slurred grin, Al closed the door, the tiny lock turning. He turned to face her once again, golden eyes glazed over with lust and irrationality. A familiar look, something she knew all too well. She will never forget the first night she saw it, the night (Sweet) Ann had arrived. He had stumbled into her bedroom, liquor heavy on his breath, as he forced himself onto her. But Luka was much younger then, new to the world that she was living in. Now, she was no stranger to the heartache and pain. And so there she laid, unmoving and unresponsive as Al pushed his way onto her. She closed her eyes, letting her mind and what little left she had of her body, drift away to a place where pain and isolation didn't exist. A place where she smiled and laughed, a place where she could care for Piko without the threat of him being taken away lingering over their heads, a place where Gakupo smiled and didn't hate her. Whoa, hold on… what was he doing in her ideal world? This was supposed to be her world, a place where things went her way, so why the hell was he there? This left Luka confused, something she didn't mind since the last thing she wanted to be was aware of the fact that Al had her bent over her coffin, groaning as he got himself off. Luka continued to feel his pain as she numbed hers out; how he mourned for the life he had and hated her for the new life he was given. She got her blood fix in exchanged for a blood oath of immortality he didn't ask for. But in the middle of his conflicted emotions, among all the hate he was harboring, he felt as if he belonged. Not beside other vampires in general, but alongside Luka.

Gakupo, not feeling up to eating on another rabbit, laid within his coffin. He was still getting used to such confinement as he slept but it wasn't all bad anymore. It took him no time to get used to it, and Luka's random burst of kindness and blood helped too. He sighed, attempting to sleep but his body was so out of sorts thanks to his new sleeping schedule it proved impossible. So there he lay, watching as blurred images danced on the back of his eyelids. It was as if he was watching them first hand, Luka's face contorted in pain as her mouth opened in silent screams. Al could be seen behind her, sweat beading on his furrowed brow. Now Gakupo wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but it didn't take much for him to figure out what was going on. He was seeing, and experiencing what his maker was and neither one of them were enjoying it. Gakupo felt as if his chest was on fire, his breath coming out in short gasps, as he tried to get the images of Luka out of his head. He just couldn't fathom why this cold hearted vixen, hadn't just pushed him off and ripped his throat open. But she was complying with everything he asked of her and it wasn't fair, not even for someone like her. Before he knew it, he had gotten completely out of his coffin and was heading to the unmarked door.

"Gakupo?" Miki asked, Miriam was at her side carrying a stack of ancient looking books. "Where are you going?" The girls, for as long as he has been there (which was going on a full week and a few days now), had been seen him around. For a moment they had forgotten he was around until Gumi got to squealing like a fangirl, and Gakupo for the most part didn't mind the lack of attention. Having all eyes on him made his stomach uneasy, and these girls looked like they wanted to eat him alive.

"To speak with Luka," He said.

"But she's with Al at the moment." Said Miki, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is super important." He said dryly. No one could make him stop (not even the owner of the eggplant shop in town…wait, no, he could stop him any day), she was his maker after all… he was required to help her to some extent.

"But it's the rules, we're not allowed to interrupt when Al is with Luka." Miriam protested, matter-of-factly. None of the residents within the mansion wanted to see Big Al upset and if it meant chaining his purple happy ass to his coffin to keep the flow good, Miriam and Miki would gladly do so.

"Well too bad I don't care," Gakupo continued his walk up the stairs. He didn't have to look for too long, the smell of Luka's blood (and her sweat) led him right where he needed to be. He kicked on the door (knocking on the door which housed such an inhuman act would be beneath him) and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"What the fuck?" Al all but ripped the door in half as he swung it open, glaring daggers at whomever had gathered up the balls to knock on the door when he was… busy. Sweat still decorated his brow, his pants hanging loosely around his trimmed waist.

"I'm looking for Luka, have you seen her?" Gakupo asked innocently. Al's finely tripped eyebrow twitched as he stared at the purple haired man, he was obviously dumber than he thought. No one in their right mind even so much as let the thought of bothering him crossed their minds when he had company. Al's scowl deepened as he rolled his golden eyes, large hands still gripping the frail wooden door.

"Let's get something straight, fledgling. We have a strict set of rules around here, therefore I don't need to put 'do not disturb' sign on this door. Knock on this door again, and I'll kill you so quickly being a vampire will seem like a bad dream. Ain't nothing in this room for you." Al slammed the door on Gakupo. He turned to face Luka, or what was left of her, with a satisfied smirk on his face. He watched quietly as she struggled to pick herself up off the floor, her dress hanging half off her body. "You never cease to leave me happy." The overbearing man cooed with a snicker. He didn't even bother to help as she shad difficulty to standing. Al had just banged Luka all around the world in eighty days, took the pinkette for all she was worth and just left her there.

"I just want to make you happy," Was her faint, automatic reply. It came just as swiftly and blankly as a 'you're welcome' after a 'thank you.' After successfully rising to her feet, she took the quickest way out which just happened to be window. If was pouring cold rain out but the coolness of the drops against her heated skin felt amazing. That, and if someone from the mansion decided to follow her they wouldn't be able to tell she was crying. She ached all over, bruises already forming on her pale wrists. She sobbed to herself, her cries being drowned out by the pounding rain.

"Piko, have you seen Luka?" The young child looked up at her with wide doe eyes.

"You must be Gakupo," The child said, sizing the purple haired man up. "Why is your hair purple?"

"I was born that way," Said Gakupo.

"Why are you so tall? Why is your hair so long? Why do you look so much like a girl? Why are your nails purple? Did you polish them yourself? I wanted to paint mine blue once but Luka said that would make me grow up to be gay… are you gay? Why are you looking for Lulu?" By now Piko had turned completely around from his easel, paint covering his once all white shirt. For a child his panting resembled something in the Sistine Chapel.

"Genetics," Said Gakupo. "And because she was with Al but now I can't find her anywhere."

Piko sighed, his double colored eyes falling to the floor as he fiddled for a moment before speaking. "That means she left… she always leaves after her time with Al. She doesn't know I know, but it's because she doesn't want anyone to know that she was crying. But I know, when she comes in here to sing me to sleep I can smell the salt from her tears. I hate it when she has to spend time with him, he always makes her cry and leaves her with all these bruises." He swung his legs back and forth on the stool where he sat.

"Do you know how long her walks usually take?" Gakupo asked.

"All depends on how she feels," Said Piko.

"Why are you so worried?" Gakupo turned at the sound of a new voice. A few feet from him a woman with hair so blonde it couldn't be real was approaching them. She batted her long eyelashes, her bright blue eyes shining as she wore a sweeter than sweet smile. "Luka is a big girl and a good little vampire, she'll be back when she's ready."

"Who are you?" Gakupo asked, something about this woman rubbed him the wrong way; her smile was too friendly.

"Ann," She smiled. "Now run along little and go play."

"Ann! Ann!" Lola ran up to her grinning widely.

"Sorry dolls, but duty calls." She winked, turning to face the other blonde. Lola spoke too quickly for Gakupo to catch her every word but whatever it was, (he didn't know why a new nonstick baking pan would cause someone to be so elated), had the two women were gone quickly.

"I don't like her either," Piko said. His tiny lips puckered in a pout. "Ever since she got her, Al started treating Lulu badly."

Gakupo sighed, if he had any hopes of making sure she was alright he had to stick around Piko for just a while longer, not that he didn't mind the child's company. He chose his company over the fawning girls any night of the week.

"Piko, sorry I'm late. You're probably bored out of your mind." Luka climbed in through the silver haired child's window, completely soaked from head to toe.

"I wasn't," The child grinned. "Gakupo has been keeping me company."

"Gakupo?" She coughed.

"I'll have you know I'm a mean painter," Said man scoffed as if she offended him. He adjusted his glasses, giving his sapphire eyes a roll.

"I'm sure you are," She said rolling her own eyes. "Did you bathe? Brush your teeth? Your fangs?"

"Yes," Piko groaned making a face. "You should change before you catch a cold."

"Show me your arms." Gakupo suddenly demanded.

"Excuse me?" Said Luka. "What for?"

"Show me your arms," He demanded, the sternness in his voice even made Piko shiver. Luka slowly rolled up her sleeves, revealing purple and black bruises that laced up her arms.

"Luka…"

"I'm fine, there's nothing you need to worry about." She said, forcing a smile. She gave Piko's head a quick kiss before making a hasty departure, the purple haired vampire hot on her tail.

"Why do you keep putting yourself through this?" Gakupo asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"What do you mean?" Asked Luka.

"You're going about things with Al and how you're feeling like there's nothing wrong when you know there is." He said.

"Gakupo, stop."

"No, because ignoring the problem isn't going to make it go away. You deserve to be with someone who makes you their one and only, not lie flat in your face like you have no idea what's going on. Not someone who will hurt you in such a way and not give a damn! Why don't you just leave him?"

"He found me, gave me a roof to sleep under… he loved me."

"You don't owe him a thing, Luka. Why spend the rest of eternity being unhappy? To me that's wore than being alone."

"Oh little one," Luka caressed his cheek. "You don't know how naïve you sound, how innocent your views of the world is. It's a eat or be eaten, kill or be killed world among the vampires. You get in where you fit in, and if you're smart you'll stay there. This is Al's coven, and what Al wants he gets. If I left him or did anything to upset him, he could have me killed. I'd rather be unhappy for the rest of my days than dead." Said Luka. If anything ever happened to her, there was no telling what would happen to Piko. Death for her could mean death for him too.

"There's a man out there somewhere who would treat you like the princess you are, someone who would never force you to their bed." Just the idea left him gagging and utterly hating the images that were forever burned into the back of his mind.

"I'm sure there is, but until he can come up with a plan to make sure I'll live to see another day, I'll cut my chances with Al." Luka said teasingly, all this disclosure was making her nauseous.

"I'll make sure to pass that along," Gakupo chuckled. "And stop calling me little one… I'm taller than you."

"But I'm older." Luka winked. For the first time Gakupo saw a playful smile playing on her pale pink lips, and he was the cause of it. He didn't know what it was, but she suddenly became the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alrighty, so here's another chapter. I don't want this fanfic to be like a thousand chapters long but at the same time I want everything to happen that I want to happen. *spazzes out* Anyway, some sparks are finally going to start flying with Luka and Gakupo! :D yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

**What Did The Vampire Say To The Eggplant**

**Chapter 6**

Luka couldn't get Gakupo's words out of her head, and as much as she tried to ignore the truth she just couldn't anymore. Once, at some point of time, she had things too wonderful of her own good. Beauty, wealth, a vampire mate who was the head of their coven, who didn't envy or want to be her? But my how the mighty have fallen… now she was so stuck she couldn't see a way out, at least not alone. She was Megurine Luka… she didn't have to put up with all of this. Her dreams were haunted by thoughts she couldn't control, leaving her tossing and turning (night after night) as she tried to find a peaceful slumber and failed. Eventually a calm sleep came her way, and for that she was thankful. The one place she could escape to was her subconscious. At least there she didn't have to worry about the adultering Big Al and his ways of running things, just the bits and pieces of her fragmented past. She could hear a woman laughing, a child's innocent chatter alongside it. The sun seemed to be shinning and there was a man with them with a head of bright silver hair. Who they were she didn't know, she didn't recognize their voices nor could she see their faces.

"Luka, what are you doing awake?" Yowane, clad in her signature black silk pajamas, asked. She carried a few books in her arms.

"I couldn't sleep," Said Luka. "Since when did we get a library?"

"The mansion has always had a library," She grinned. "I just got these from Gakupo."

So now everyone was awake? "Do you people ever sleep?" Luka groaned, if she could fight the things chasing each other in her head away she would gladly trade sleep for being awake any day.

"Of course, but when I can't I just curl up with a good book and read." Said Yowane. The thought of herself even touching a book made Luka cringe.

"Oh… well… return to your room… goodnight." She may not be Al's one and only anymore but she was still his first, meaning by her rights she was still the queen per say of that mansion. If Gakupo was awake too she might as well pay him a visit, Luka didn't see the harm.

His door was slightly ajar as she approached it, the small crack welcoming her into the room she so faithfully tried to avoid unless she seriously had to go in. Gakupo, much to her pleasure, had finally started hunting for himself. Although he now found his own food, he still had to slowly transition over. Meaning he still needed Luka's blood, just not as much. Everywhere she looked she saw books. Old and new, large and small, and some in languages she had never even heard of. Luka's body gave a shiver as she folded her arms; his room gave her the creeps more than ever. She felt so out of place, like a hooker in church.

"Luka? Are you alright?" Gakupo's purple head peaked at her from around a stack of books half as tall as he was.

"I'm fine… Are you seriously going to read all of these?" Luka asked, wrinkling her nose as she motioned the piles upon piles upon piles of books. Even in her human life she didn't like book, this if not anything else she knew.

"That's the idea," He grinned. "I've got all the time in the world… _**literally**_." Gakupo gave a light chuckle before shifting his long legs to sit Indian style. Luka fumbled nervously at the mentioning of his immortality. "You didn't come here just to watch me read did you?"

"I couldn't sleep," Said Luka.

"Would you like a book to read?" He asked, searching the stacks surrounding him for a topic the pinkette might enjoy.

"I hate reading." Luka said bluntly.

"Oh… um… well… why can't you sleep? Bad dream?" He asked, taking a different approach. Luka shrugged, sitting in the small empty spot beside him. She could feel the warmth coming off of him despite his cold skin. "When I was younger and couldn't sleep, my mother would sing to me. No matter how old I got and how many times I protested, she would still sing to me… in fact, that's one of the things I miss the most. Did your mother used to sing to you?"

Luka was quiet for s moment as she looked down at her hands. Her deep blue eyes were almost hidden under her silky pink locks. "I… don't remember anything before being turned." She dryly confessed.

"Well," Gakupo gently took her hand, pulling her into his lap. "Let's deal with one problem at a time, starting with you not being able to sleep." Luka fought, almost kicking and screaming, as the purple haired giant wrapped strong arms around her, cradling her close. Never, for what she could remember, had someone ever held her so tenderly. "Close your eyes." He instructed, his voice like velvet. And so she did.

"_**We met each other that day because you choose me. I thought I was important to you, and I still believe it even now. But in truth, the important one wasn't only me. What can I do to make you see only me? (Uninstall English translation)"**_ The depths of his smooth voice filled the dimly lit room. Luka found herself tittering on the line between being awake and asleep. His voice was filled with such raw emotion it made the ice around her heart melt.

"I thought you hated me," Luka murmured, slowly drifting. Her face rested against the cool material of his shirt.

"At first I did… but then I realized there was nothing to hate." Luka gave an inward sigh, boy did she know how to pick them. Not only was he handsome and so caring it was a sin, but he was also remarkably forgiving.

"You really are an idiot." She sighed.

"I suppose I am." Gakupo's warm laughter was the last thing she heard before drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless slumber. So that was his ability, through the power of his voce he could mend a broken soul.

When Luka finally woke again, much to her surprise and discomfort, Gakupo was still asleep… right beneath her. He had managed to get them both to fit within her old coffin; Luka had to give him credit for his creativity and problem solving skills. She studied his face, letting the tips of her nails trace his jaw line. He was simply the most handsome man she'd ever seen, and not to mention his blood quenched a thirst in her that no other could. Her heart gave a flutter just at her thinking of him. He stirred a bit a t her gentle caresses but didn't wake.

"If it wasn't for Al…" She whispered, her thoughts trailing off.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Luka yelped as she looked down at him once again, one of his brilliantly blue eyes was cracked open as he wore a lazy, sleep ridden grin.

"I… um…" She stammered, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Good evening," Gakupo yawned. "How did you sleep?"

Rather cozy, best night's sleep she's had in a century… but of course she would say that aloud. "Fine, thank you." Said Luka. "Thank you for singing to me." She could still hear his heart filled melody dancing circles within her head.

"Don't mention it," He grinned. "You looked like you could use a good night's rest." Luka blushed; did she really look that horrible?

"Your voice…" Gakupo frowned, assuming the worst about his baritone voice, but Luka blushed brighter and gave him a light chuckle. Reassurance that for once she wasn't going to insult or berate hm. "It's lovely… the best I've ever heard."

"Well Miss Luka, your voice is one of a kind as well. Piko is very lucky to have you sing to him, if I had such a privilege I wouldn't share you with anyone." He chuckled. There was a brief silence among them before his stomach gave a fitful rumbled for which he blushed at.

"Hungry?" Luka teased, holding her wrist. Her pale limb was now decorated in scars from his bites. True enough they too would fade away like the others she accumulated from Al, but Gakupo couldn't help but just worry a little about the toll everything was taking on her body. When he asked if he hurt her, she merely chuckled and said she'd felt and dealt with way worse. Yes… because that reassurance was supposed to make him feel better.

"May I?" Gakupo sat up, the space between them (or the sorry excuse for space between them) nearly vanished.

"Sure." Said Luka, half expecting him to take her wrist to his mouth like he always did, this time he didn't.

Gakupo sank his fangs into Luka's neck, her back pressed hard against his chest as he pulled her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her as he forced her head further to the side. The flesh of her neck would bare his fang marks for the world to see and quite frankly he just didn't give a damn anymore. His palms slowly moved up from her hips, then up her torso as he touched cold flesh. He cupped her bare breasts, Luka gasped when large but gentle hands gave them a squeeze. It went from being a feeding to a touching frenzy in a matter of minutes, and the pinkette found herself weak under his touch. But reality quickly set in, Luka wasn't stupid.

"G-gakupo," She breathed. "That's enough."

Sensing her restlessness, the latter unhooked his fangs but his arms still remained firmly around her thin frame.

"I said you could feed from me, not molest me." Blushed Luka, he skin burned where his touch lingered.

"I… I'm sorry." Gakupo mumbled, his gaze avoiding hers as his face reached fifty shades of red. He wasn't sorry, far from it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alrighty, here's another chapter. My computer likes to screw with me sometimes so if I tend to disappear for like a couple of days, don't worry, I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere… I'm just glaring holes at the computer screen willing it to work again. Anywho, on with the next installment. Happy Reading! ^^

**What Did The Vampire Say To The Eggplant**

**Chapter 7**

Luka was a feisty little pink head, with these intense ocean blue eyes that held anyone in her stormy gaze. As the evening went on as it normally does, every vampire busy with their own doings, Gakupo found himself unable to get anything he wanted done. He had planned to alphabetize all his books (all the clutter in his room from said books was giving him nightmares), polish all the knickknacks he had brought from home that were finally accumulating dust (he was a major neat freak), and then finish out the once planned out productive evening conversing with the all too intelligent Piko. Said child had very interesting views of the world despite his age, and if he was planning to take over the world it wouldn't surprise Gakupo at all. But Gakupo found the pinkette crossing his thoughts more often than he would've liked and he found himself getting nowhere. Those deep blue eyes he lost himself in every time she was near, the smile, the chatter, the**_ blood_ **he so much enjoyed. Gakupo was playing with some very large, and very dangerous, flames. If he got any closer he was sure to get burned.

"Hey Kamui," Teto called. Out of all the people who now acknowledged his presence, she insisted on using his last name. Gakupo, who was passing with a few unmarked books in his hands, stopped to look at her. He had also taken on the task of organizing the mansion's library, something that should take him well on a few days to do, so he didn't have the time for anything unnecessary. Gakupo felt that he had to keep himself busy doing something, anything, because if he wasn't he was practically drowning in thoughts of Luka. "When you're done doing… whatever it is you're doing, would you like to help us plan Yowane's surprise party? She's turning one hundred and thirty two!" The red head asked. Lily, Gumi, and Miku were in tow with her, all of them smiling brightly. Well, if it kept him from feeling like a love sick puppy, he was for it.

"Sure," Grinned Gakupo. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh wonderful, thanks so much!" Smiled Teto.

"You're welcome." Gakupo said before excusing himself. He was half way to his room when something else caught his attention. Luka was singing, he could tell her voice anywhere, with an exquisite piano harmonizing with her.

_**"Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I've said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." **_

Luka, Gakupo noticed, had ditched her linen sleep shirt for a pinafore in the brightest shade of pink. He found himself transfixed on the visible, creamy yet still slightly bruised flesh of her sides and back. To the say the least the tiny attire left very little to the imagination.

"Gakupo!" Luka stopped what she was doing once she noticed the purple haired vampire in the grand doorway. "Did I disturb your reading? Singing helps me clear my head, I'm sorry." The girl said, her voice more distant than the expression on her face.

Gakupo watched as she turned to pick up the thick, tattered folder that house all of her music, letting his eyes drift down her frame. Even now he still couldn't fathom why someone so breathtakingly beautiful would stay with some like Al, that would continue to put themselves in harm way. He wondered, if there was something, anything he could do to help so that he could see her sincerely smile again. For her to smile, for her eyes to shine like a thousand stars, and it be because of _**him**_. Luka noticed his staring, the others were not strangers to the bruises Al left behind but she didn't want to scare Gakupo off. She fumbled nervously as she turned to face him. Sensing her uneasiness, he thought fast of something to say to lighten the mood.

"Your… um… that color looks very good on you… your complexion is very suiting." He spazzed, his face growing warmer and warmer with each passing second. He gave an inward groan. _**'That's the best I can come up with? Goddamnit I'm an idiot!'**_ He sighed.

"My complexion?" Luka arched her brow in amusement. The vampire nodded, the air falling silent around them for a moment before Luka erupted in a fit of laughter.

_**'Success!'**_ Gakupo grinned as he listened to the faint laughter, a sound he already loved so much to hear… when he was lucky enough to lift her moods. He didn't even know why he was blushing, but he was. But that was Luka, and she had that effect on him. As much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't anymore. For the entire month he's known her, after all the _**beatings**_ and _**punishments**_ she endured to keep him there from Al (going up against that brute when his word was law was no easy task, but Luka went through hell and back to make sure Gakupo didn't end up out on the streets), after watching all the pain she endured, and amidst it all how she still managed to shower Piko in love and affection- _**she **_was the one he wanted. Out of all the women he could have that would gladly satisfy his needs in a heartbeat, he wanted the one who carried so much emotional baggage it was inhumanly possible, the one who already had a mate. When the feelings for said pinkette surfaced he didn't know nor did he care, but he had them now and if he didn't do something about them soon felt he was going to explode. Luka watched as his flawless face contorted as he grew deeper in thought, she wondered if she should say something- she didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Well… I'm sorry again if I disturbed you." Luka said, breaking the awkward silence that had snuck up on them. She pivoted on her heel to take her leave when Gakupo grabbed her arm stopping her. His face was sympathetic as she looked back at him.

"So this is what you do… you don't just sing to clear your head, you sing to release all the pint up emotions you're feeling… those songs being the melody versions of just how lonely you've been over the years. No vampire, nor human, no one at all deserves to be that miserable Luka." Gakupo said, his voice soft.

Luka was taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor, her face flushing as he pulled her into his arms. What did he have to lose? He'd already lost his humanity, all he could do now was wear his hear on his sleeve. And so there she stood, listening to the man she killed confess things to her that she knew were anything but lies. It felt good standing there, being held, listening to his empty promises of how everything would be alright… about how he felt about her, how he would take all the pain away. But Luka knew they would never be alright now. She fell for temptation, too far out to sea to swim back to shore, and now both of their lives could be in danger if word of this got out.

"W-what are you doing?" Luka gasped as Gakupo lifted her face to his, cupping her cheeks. His soft eyes bore deep into the dark corners of her soul. Was it so wrong for him to want to meet those perfect lips? Those sweet lips that beckoned to him for comfort, the lips he's seen frown, the face he'd seen cry. Luka knew what was coming, the consequences that were most likely going to follow, but she didn't care. She didn't pull away from him and scold him for being so stupid and irresponsible. In fact, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And so Gakupo slowly closed the gap between his body and hers, pressing his lips softly against hers. Bliss. Heaven. Peace. There was simply no words to describe what they were both feeling. For the first time in centuries, inwardly smiling at how warm he was despite his freezing body temperature, Luka felt complete.

A/N: Hurray! They've kissed! ^-^ Sorry if it seems short, that wasn't my intention. Please review, I enjoy hearing the feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Another chapter! Now that I'm done with classes until the fall, I've got all summer to post and watch anime! If you have something in mind that is good, feel free to let me know! ^^ Subscribe, review, favorite, all that jazz. Thanks a bunchies! Happy Reading!

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chapter 8**

"My, well aren't you spending _**a lot**_ of time with Luka." Ann commented in passing. He barely saw the blonde, she was always held up with Al, and when he did see her she always had something smartassish to say. It seemed like Luka (and Piko when he wanted to be bothered) was the only person the young vampire wanted to see nowadays, and everyone could see the change in the air around them both.

"Isn't that to be _**expected**_ with her being my _**maker**_?" Gakupo asked, not even bothering to hide his rather annoyed eye roll.

Ann smirked behind the kind smile she gave him. "Well that's good to hear," The southern blonde said. "Wouldn't want _**Al**_ to find out you're _**fraternizing**_ with his mate… and she is _**his**_ after all."

"Well I'm pretty sure he's too preoccupied with _**you**_ to really give a damn, so please, tell away." The normally calm and collected Gakupo had all but lost his cool. Ann simply smiled sweetly before continuing her stroll around the many mansion grounds. But just like she knew Gakupo knew, no man could touch Luka. Luka was Al's and _**his**_ alone. Anyone who so much as stole a glance at her was quickly cut down by the giant vampire.

"Gakupo? Something wrong?" It was Luka, her face concerned as she looked up at him. He had no idea what his face looked like at the moment. All her pink hair was pulled to one side, showing off the perfect roundness of her face.

"It's nothing." He lied. He was half expecting the pinkette to take his little white lie, but Luka (as cunning as she was) had done the opposite. Her face was kind, her actions gentle, as she pulled him into an embrace. After the kiss they shared, Luka dropped her façade, no longer seeing the point when Gakupo could read her like an open book. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder, marveling at how good it felt to have someone there to hold, who would hold her back. Someone who was truly concerned about her well-being. She finally found someone who cared for her, but her happiness of the moment was short lived because reality set in.

"You're such a terrible liar." Luka teased as she gave his neck a playful bite, her fangs grazing his skin. Despite how content the pinkette was with her new found companion, she had a bad feeling about their whole situation in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her mind.

"Don't judge me," Was his muffled reply. Luka chuckled sweetly, her lips stealing one last kiss before pulling away. The loss of contact made him shudder… and pout in the cutest of ways. He had no idea he would favor physical contact so much, it was simply wonderful. Their late nights (or day if you want to get technical) cuddles, the moments where he would steal kisses right in the middle of her talking (or scolding him for being himself), ambush her with hugs from behind and just hold her. Gakupo's face would break into a loving, warm, goofy grin every time she entered the same room he was in.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Said Luka. He could hear the playfulness in her voice. "Anyways, where are you going?" It wasn't like him to sneak off, especially without telling her.

"To pay a visit to my parents' graves." He said calmly.

"Oh…" What else could she say? Luka already knew what happened to his parents and how their deaths affected their son.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before sunrise." Gakupo mused at the indifferent look she gave him. Not wanting a lecture, the latter gave her cheek a quick peck before leaving with the quickness. His scent and warmth lingered long after he had vanished, leaving her feeling lonelier than ever.

"Luka!" Piko chirped with a wide grin. He got around the mansion quietly, no one ever heard his tiny feet patter until he was right on them, beaming up at them with wide two shaded eyes. He wore his froggy footies, his stuffed teddy bear in his arms. "Could you read to me?"

Luka cringed, she's with Gakupo for _**two weeks**_ (two weeks, four days, nine hours and twenty seven in a half seconds… but who's counting?), and already the child was asking her to sculpt the next David. But Piko was too cute to say no to. "Of course." She smiled, taking his tiny hand in hers. Luka spent the entire evening with the child, like always, watching as he played with his toys and various other things, until he was finally tired out and ready for bed. Once he was tucked neatly into his coffin, Luka returned to her own room. But she was uneasy, the sun was nearly up and Gakupo was still nowhere to be found. After changing into her sleepwear, Luka paced her room floor. Her mind racing with all the possible things that could happen to the goof.

"I swear," She grumbled, resorting to violently brushing her hair. "If he's dead in a ditch somewhere I'm going to be so pissed!"

"As my better half, I need you to have a little more faith in me." Gakupo's all too playful voice chided from outside her window. Luka breathed a sigh of relief as he let himself in, clasping something against his chest. He wore a grin, but his chest heaved as if he was out of breath.

"I was worried sick! What the flying hell, Gakupo?" Her voice was firm, yet laced with kindness only he knew. Out of anger she threw her brush, watching as it hit him with a light _**thwack**_ then cluttered to the floor.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Gakupo said. He finally looked up, his eyes meeting hers. She gasped as she noticed his handsome face marred by the first rays of sunlight.

"Jesus," Luka breathed. "What in the world were you doing?" She gently caressed one of his burns. They would heal in a matter of hours but that wasn't the point. Luka just wanted to know what was so damn important he risked death.

"I had to get this." Gakupo said, handing her a picture.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Subscribe, review, favorite, all that jazz. Thanks a bunchies! Happy Reading! ^^

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chapter 9**

Luka blinked, "You risked your life for a _**picture**_? Have you lost your mind?" She scolded . If anything would've happened to him, Luka didn't know what she would do.

"Not just any picture, it's a picture of _**you**_." Gakupo said, pointing, urging her to take a look. "It took all night but I finally found some information about your past."

"Gakupo…" Her voice lost its volume as she looked into the innocent, bashful face of her young companion. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to help you," Gakupo said. "No one should spend the rest of eternity wondering how their life used to be. You deserve to know at least _**something**_." Luka spun to face him, her face contorted in a mixture of anger and understanding. He had good intentions but at the same time, did she want to know? Did she want to know that she was truly the only one left? She looked down at the picture, instantly noting that the woman smiling in it was her. "Found this in the town's archives, that means you're a native to Yokahama." He stifled a grin. "The man with you was your husband, Kazuhiko Mitsuo, the child is your son… (Utatane) Kazuhiko Piko."

Luka gasped, her hands shaking as she held the photo up for a better look. The man, Kazuhiko, bore a large, warm smile. His charcoal gray eyes shining just as brightly as the mass of silver hair on his head. She, much happier in the photo, was in front of him smiling as well. She looked less worn out, less weathered than she was now. Like she could never grow old of living because she had far too much to live for. Her soft salmon locks fell to her shoulders in light curls, Luka barely recognized herself. In between the happily married couple was a little boy. The child looked no older than seven years old, with wide happy eyes just as blue as his mothers' and hair the same shade as his father's. Luka's eyes swelled with tears as she sank to her knees.

"Piko… is _**my**_ child… and I don't remember a thing about him. Not carrying him, or giving birth to him… not watching him grow up. Not his voice or his laughter… what kind of mother am I?" Sobs caught in her throat. "And my husband? Mitsuo? Is he alive?" She asked.

Gakupo shook his head, his voice grave as he spoke. "No… he was killed apparently the night you disappeared. In the article I read, it talked about a home invasion on a family of three. The husband was found dead on the scene but the mother and child vanished without a trace, no one knew if you survived or not." He said.

Luka quickly got to her feet, her emotions all over the place, her cheeks stained with tears as she rushed to Al. Said Vampire was right in the middle of dressing when the very distraught pinkette crashed into his bedchamber.

"Luka, what the fuck? What have I told you about _**knocking**_? You don't know what (or who) I'm doing in here." Al ranted, ignoring the fragile emotional state of his mate.

"You _**knew**_… didn't you? All this time, you knew about my past, you knew Piko was _**my **_child. _**Why**_ didn't you tell me? All these years _**you**_ let me believe I was _**alone**_! I demand to know now!" Luka cried. She felt miserable, her head spinning from everything that was happening. All the things she was finding out.

Al groaned inwardly, rolling a hand through his thick chestnut hair before sighing. And here he thought he was just going to go to bed peacefully. "I take it Kamui has put his nose where it didn't belong." He murmured.

"Gakupo? _**You**_ were supposed to tell me! _**You're **_my mate! And all this time-" Luka stopped completely as one of his large, bear like hands smacked her hard in the face. She could've sworn she heard the bone in her cheek crack from such force.

"Shut up," Al hissed. "I didn't tell you because it was an _**order**_ from the Creator. But since you know some, you might as well know it all. _**I**_ did it, Creator and I broke into your home… he turned you and Piko, and I killed your husband." He said, as if he didn't give a care in the world. Which in terms he didn't. Creator had promised him, once they had first arrived to Yokahama, that he could take any woman he saw fit to be his mate. He had chosen Luka, not giving a damn that she was not only happily married but a mother as well. And Al, being the ruthless brute he was, had killed anything that stood in his way.

"You monster!" Luka cried, running out of his room with tears. She was so upset she could've burned down the entire mansion with his inside.

Al watched, in a very uninterested manner, as Luka ran out of the room. She was so overdramatic, this all happened two hundred plus years ago. This is why he preferred Ann; the blonde was just as ruthless as he was, beautiful and manipulative. But one thing she wasn't was emotional.

"Luka," Gakupo softly called. "I am so sorry." Luka, after her talk with Al, had huddled up into her room crying, the picture he'd given her along with the locket clutched close. The room itself felt like a furnace, if she continued this unstable state Luka would literally burst into flames, destroying everything in her path. This was something Gakupo was unaware of. He'd never seen her so vulnerable, and so torn, and he couldn't help but feel like this was his entire fault. If he would've left well enough alone, Luka wouldn't be in such a state.

"I hate him… I hate him so much." Luka had always harbored some resentment towards her mate. Not long after she first arrived to the mansion, she had become pregnant with his child, the child he had terminated. Now, after knowing that it was his fault her life had been forever plunged into darkness, she hated him with every fiber of her being. The only thing keeping her from burning him from the inside out was Piko and his safety. Gakupo looked down into sorrowful eyes, getting ever so lost in their dullness quickly.

The younger vampire pulled her into an embrace without saying a word. All she had lost… Luka wept and he just held her. Eventually she cried herself into a deep sleep, and Gakupo laid her within her coffin to let her rest. After some time she began to look peaceful, him finding her sniffles and pink nose adorable. Gakupo turned to leave, but realized he didn't have the heart to. His gaze and attention drifted back to his master sleeping in her coffin. Al would surely kill him, and most likely everyone else in the mansion if he found out about this… so he just wouldn't tell him. Coven leader or not, Luka completed him, he needed her, and he could tell that the need for one another went both ways. Gakupo removed his jacket and shoes before climbing into the tight space with her, pulling her against his chest. He wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alrighty! The whole tone of Yowane's birthday party I got from watching the second opening of Rosario + Vampire. That whole pop star skit and the song itself was very uppity. And judging by all the surfacing drama, I think Luka and Gakupo could use some "funtimes" or something that wasn't as problematic. And just in case some unfortunate soul reading this HASN'T seen that anime, I'll post the youtube link for the opening at the end so you can get what I'm talking about. Subscribe, review, favorite, all that jazz. Thanks a bunchies! Happy Reading! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids or the Rosario + Vampire season 2 opening.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chapter 10**

Yowane's birthday… a seemingly meaningless day to Al which everyone else (besides Ann) enjoyed to no end. The decorating committee (Gakupo, Teto, Gumi, Lily, and Miku) had successfully dosed the mansion with banners, streamers, and other necessary birthday trimmings. All of which annoyed Al to his breaking point. Why he allowed them to celebrate something so stupid he would never know, but he did know that if he attended another party this year he was going to start snapping necks. While he gloomed around, feeling anything but festive, while everyone else anticipated the amazing birthday spectacular performance that happened at every party. Each performance was set up and coordinated by Gumi (which is her supposed ability- being able to manifest things from nothing), and more upscale and mind blowing than the one before it.

"Is it always like this?" Gakupo asked as everyone piled into the grand hall, dressed in their finest. He himself was downed in a vibrant purple button down, made of the best silks, and black dress pants.

"Yes." Teto smiled, thankful that everything turned out the way they did with his and everyone's help. "Birthdays are a big deal for us." She wore a formfitting dress the same shade as her hair.

"I see." Gakupo nodded. It had taken him no time to get festive, he enjoyed birthdays himself and the girls' cheer was contagious. He looked around the elegant room, not spotting the pinkette anywhere. Their last conversation rang loudly in his head, despite the chatters and giggles that came from Miriam and Prima, who took it upon themselves to keep the handsome vampire company since Luka (their arch rival for his affections) was missing in action.

"_**Gakupo?" Luka suddenly appeared to him, her expression and eyes soft after a long, dragged out evening of dealing with Al. Gakupo turned to face her, his hair hung loosely down his back. **_

_** "Luka." He smiled vaguely. His sapphire eyes shimmering behind his reading glasses. Books lay scattered around him in disarray. **_

_** "Al is attending Yowane's party, the Creator will probably be there as well." She said. **_

_** Gakupo stood immobilized for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He had a feeling Al would be there, with this being his coven, but he had no idea the infamous Creator would also be making an appearance. In the meantime Luka continued.**_

_** "You won't be able to speak with me at all, I doubt Al will let me out of his sight with the Creator around. That's his way of keeping up appearances. If Creator found out he's been sleeping with someone outside of his bond there would be hell to pay. So Al is going to be more uptight than normal and-"**_

_** "And what other restrictions are you putting on our relationship?" Gakupo asked, his tone sharp. His bangs fell into his face, casting shadows over his eyes as he refused to look at her. Those deep sapphire orbs suddenly held more emptiness than they ever had. He felt as if he was losing her all over again. **_

The large assortment of lights that lit the grand hall went out and five spotlights took their place. Within each light a pillar appeared, and on top of said pillars were Rin, Gumi, Meiko, Miku, and Luka. Each girl wore a microphone headset and two piece outfits the same color as the pillar they were on. Luka, on the red center pillar, had all her pink hair in light waves. Creating a halo around her perfect face. She looked just as beautiful up there as she was the day he first saw her.

'_**Chulu, chulu, chulu payapa!**_

_**Disco lady, disco lady!**_

_**Deep emotion, deep emotion!**_

_**Sweetie, darlin', odovi mashou.**_

_**Hajikeru beauty lady, umarekawatte.**_

_**Amai yume sotto irodori tai no.' **_

Their melodic voices filled the large room, bouncing off the walls, their voices and cheers could be heard for miles on end as they danced in sync.

'_**Guramarasau haku chibiru pinkuiro.**_

_**No tsuya meku heiru gatasu no**_

_**Mukou gawa ni utsuro.**_

_**Suga shuuru na days kimi dake ni so mise te itai kokoro**_

_**No naka hitomi no oku ah soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki.**_

_**No mirror ball terasa re te'**_

Luka felt as if she was on cloud nine. Having her friends look at her with admiration like they used to made her sore. She hadn't felt that good, singing at least, in so long it nearly made her frown. She sang a song of happiness, one of good contentment, and she did it with a smile on her face. No matter how horrible she was still feeling about finding out her mate destroyed her life, her oldest friend deserved to not have a worry in the world on her birthday. Yowane, although shy and quiet, was very observant. She knew if there was something wrong with Luka and Miku before they knew. And so she sang her heart out with a wide, toothy smile. Not letting her friend on to the inner typhoon she was truly dealing with.

_**My darlin ' ne? vivid? dona koishi masho hajikeru sexy beauty**_

_**umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru my love hora sekai wa kawaru**_

_**(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)**_

_**(sexy feeling chu chu... chu chu...)**_

_**Doramatikku na jounetsu ase nai dejavu mi tsuduke taku te**_

_**karafuru na sweety story kokoro fukaku kizamikomu**_

_**chiisana yami ga otozure te mo koi no jumon tonae ta nara**_

_**sou, kitto hate nai sora hoshikuzu no shower ga furisosogu**_

__Gakupo's eyes locked with Luka's just as she spun out to the crowd, and he found himself smiling. But it didn't last long, for a quick flash of silver caught his attention. Walking briskly through the small crowd of people was a head of silver he didn't recognize. It was a man who was taller than him, the tallest man he'd ever seen, with unruly silver locks. He nodded his head to the beat as he didn't take his fierce red eyes off the dancing girls. Gakupo wondered who the hell this stranger was and why he was looking at Luka with such hunger in his eyes. His blood began to boil from jealousy, but his face remained unchanged to keep up appearances, Luka's warnings fresh in his mind. He had to do whatever it took to make sure nothing happened to the pinkette.

"_**And Al may… he may want to sleep with me and I will have no choice but to comply."**_

_** Gakupo shot his head in her direction, unable to believe what he had just heard. True enough their relationship was just a secret among them, but Al hadn't made any advances towards her since the night he confessed to killing her husband. Gakupo had been stuid enough… no, he had allowed himself to believe that he was the only vampire in the pinkette's life. But in all honesty, Luka still had an obligation to Al as his mate, no matter how much she and him both hated it.**_

_** "I will not stand by while you… and him… I won't do it!" He said, mostly disappointed. He had always hated when Al forced her into his bed, all the bruises he left behind and the emotional state Luka always returned in. It made him sick how inhumane the brute treated the woman he had claimed to spend eternity with. His blue eyes pleaded desperately with hers.**_

_** "I don't have a choice, as far as he knows I'm still devoted to him. If I didn't, he would start to suspect something was going on, and that could lead to Creator getting involved. You and Piko are no good to me dead, Gakupo." Luka said.**_

_** "Will… will you return to me?"**_

_** "Return?"**_

_** "Yes, when you're done with him… will you return to me?"**_

_** "Of course."**_

Heads turned as Luka and the others were seen in the doorway, clad in cocktail dresses shortly after their performance. Luka, simple yet very elegantly, wore a black silk dress with a large white bow at the small of her back. All her pink hair was pinned up into a bun atop of her head and she wore a single strand of pearls around her neck. She simply took his breath away. Not a word was muttered, only the echo of their stilettoes against the marble floors as they went their separate ways.

"Who was that man?" Gakupo asked as Gumi approached him, wearing a wide bashful smile. Gumi had ditched her blue two piece for a classy light yellow dress.

"What man? Did you enjoy the show?" She asked sweetly.

"I did," Gakupo nodded. All of them are very talented but of course Luka took the cake without any competition. "And that man,." He turned in the direction the stranger was seen and marvled at the fact that he was gone. There was no other males there except Kaito (who was downing so much ice cream it was a miracle he wasn't in a diabetic coma), Len, and Al (who was leaning casually against the furthest wall looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but there), and himself.

"Gakupo? What man?" Gumi asked again, her face growing slightly concerned. It wasn't like the mellow man to not make any sense.

"Well… he's gone now, but I didn't recognize him. He had silver hair and red eyes and-" He was cut off by the green head's gasp.

"You saw Creator!" Gumi whispered, amused and terrified at the same time. "None of us have really seen him before, and if we have it's not long enough to get a good description. He never goes anywhere without his cloak." Said Gumi.

"Cloak?" Asked Gakupo.

"Yes, Creator is always seen wearing a blood red cloak." She replied. If that was indeed the Creator everyone feared and aimed to please, then why didn't he obnoxiously make his presence known? Why did he silently creep around during the performance then vanish without a trace?

"Hello Gumi, Gakupo." Luka smiled as she calmly strolled up to the two. For a moment Gakupo could do nothing but stare.

"Hey Lulu." Gumi said offering and receiving a hug. "Sorry you two, but- HEY! FROSTY THE SNOW SKANK! DON'T YOU EAT ALL THAT ICE CREAM!" Luka arched a questionable brow. "Sorry… I gotta go before Kaito eats all the ice cream." She gave them a cheery wave before storming off to stop the icy vampire from consuming all the ice cream.

"You look beautiful." Gakupo said, his voice a whisper.

"Thank you," Luka blushed. "You look very handsome too…, good enough to eat (she gave her fangs a playful lick, Gakupo's head felt like it was going to explode from all the blood rushing to his cheeks). And remember what I said… please don't hate me for this."

Gakupo smiled a soft smile, "I already told you before, I could never hate you." He said. His stomach turned flips as he watched her make her way over to Al, his mind racing with thoughts he didn't want to be thinking about. Al taking her, forcing her into his bed… her bare skin against his. Her moans and sighs as if she was truly enjoying herself instead of wishing she was dead inside and out. Sounds he should be making come from those lips he had grown to care for so much. He was the very epitome of a jealous rage, it was all enough to make him vomit.

A/N: Sorry guys if this chapter seems like a filler, it sorta is. I needed a way to sort of introduce the Creator's character more, that, and I already mentioned Yowane's birthday party before in another chapter. I got this chapter's drama from watching Moulin Rouge- one of my favorite movies of all time! ^-^ And I'd love to thank my sweet, sweet friend, XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, for all the support and kind words.

watch?v=9uAcM7fcGLw


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alrighty, here's another chapter! I totally didn't forget that I was supposed to be posting… totally. XD The rest of this story is dedicated to my dearest friend XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, this chapter if for you my dear! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chapter 11**

The beginning of winter was Gakupo's favorite time of year. He simply enjoyed plastering himself up against the windows and watching the sky, anticipating the arrival of the tiny clusters of white fluff.

"What are you doing?" Piko asked, giving the purple haired man's shirt a tug.

"Waiting for the snow to fall." Said Gakupo. "It's cold enough for it now."

Piko tilted his head to the side, giving the man an odd look as he wondered what the hell his mother saw in this guy. "Uh… well, if you can spare a moment from snow watching, mother is looking for you." He said.

Gakupo turned, his face soft as he allowed the child to lead him to his companion. There was nothing he enjoyed more than answering his beauty's calls, how frustrated she appeared when he came later than she expected him to. His heart did flips just thinking about her. Said vampiress was in the mansion's study, contemplating what in the world she was even doing there. Al was off doing what he did best (which was Ann), while her son was off doing… whatever it was he was doing at the moment thus leaving her alone with her thoughts and impending boredom.

"Mother!" As if on cue, Piko came chiding through the wooden doors with Gakupo towering behind him.

"There you are," She smiled sweetly. Her son's cheeks flushed under her gaze.

"I went to get Gakupo." Piko said as he hugged her leg. "He's taking you out of the mansion tonight so you two can be alone. He wants to spend some more time with you… I know this because his sleep talk is so loud I can hear him with the door closed and the lid to my coffin down.." He teased, giving Gakupo a sly wink. Gakupo was never the soul to retaliate towards anyone, but in that moment he wanted to kick Piko square in the face.

Luka's face paled as Gakupo's heated up to the temperature of the sun. "Is that so?" Piko couldn't tell if his mother was elated, surprised, pissed to no end and wanted to choke the living hell out of him… or all of the above.

"Yes," Nodded the child. This was the least Piko could do for his mother. She was always watching him, taking care of him. And if she wasn't doing that, Al had her. Luka barely had enough time for herself, let alone for Gakupo. And although he would never say it aloud, Gakupo truly wanted to spend more time with the pinkette. What was the point of their relationship, even if it was the biggest secret of both their lives, if he could barely see her. To Piko, his mother needed some outside world interaction to keep what was left of her sanity. Luka looked up at a panicked Gakupo, poor soul looked as if he was going to explode right there on the spot.

Awkward. The only word that summed up her first evening out with Gakupo. He seemed nervous and shy with her now, like his confidence was only tied to the mansion. He was almost clumsy as he reached for her hand to hold, his fingers clammy and shaky.

"Gakupo, are you alright?" Luka asked, her voice soft and calm as he took her on an evening stroll through town.

"Yes, just fine." He gave her a vague smile of reassurance. "Oh! See that book store over there? I used to work there!" Gakupo pointed, crossing the street with Luka in tow. He wanted to visit his old, nostalgic job. Reminisce on how his human life was rigid with a strict routine.

The faint bell above the door gave a friendly chime as the two vampires entered the welcoming warmth. Luka cringed, that place had more books than his room. Therefore more books than she could handle at a time. She could swear she saw the fine hairs on her arms rise, the pale skin below covering with hives.

"Do you smell that? The smell of well written literature?" Gakupo inhaled deeply.

"You're _**not**_ smelling what I'm smelling. I smell old people, mold, and soap." Luka grumbled, shoving her hands into her pockets. She stayed rooted in her spot, afraid that if she took anymore steps she was going to be absorbed into the quicksand that was the unwritten world.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the evening." An exotic looking female emerged from a room behind the small counter. Her face was kind as she greeted the two strangers. Her body was covered in milk chocolate skin, a shade Luka had never seen before, with bright bubblegum pink hair in wild curls down her back.

"Kirimi?" She turned at the sound of her name, her face expanding in shock at the purple haired man.

"Gaku? Is that you?" She squinted as if she had trouble seeing, as if her eyes were playing ticks on her. When Gakupo nodded, the other female ran to him with open arms. Pulling him into an embrace. "Thank god you're alright! We thought you were dead!" She said, hysterically.

Luka hissed at the contact, just who the hell did this hooker think she was hugging all up on _**her**_ Gakupo?

"Why did you think I was dead?" Asked Gakupo.

"Your house was empty, your sheets stained with blood, and you had disappeared without a trace. You know how the people in this town think, how they believe in _**supernatural creatures**_." Kirimi said.

Luka snickered at the idea, oh if they only knew.

"Well I assure you I'm not dead… not completely at least." He grinned.

Kirimi sighed in relief, kissing the silver crucifix at her neck, before her auburn eyes fell onto the other scowling pinkette in the room. "Gaku…?" She looked up at him.

"I'm his _**lover**_." Snapped Luka. Seeing her brow twitch with annoyance, Gakupo released his hold on his friend and extended a hand to Luka. Which she refused with a snort and turn of her head.

"Um… yes, Luka is my lover." Gakupo said proudly. Kirimi's eyes flickered for a fraction of a second but her smile didn't falter.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Pleasure is all mine." Said Luka. Just how close were these two before she came along?

"We must be going now, it was really nice to see you again." Gakupo gave the girl a friendly smile before leaving, Luka storming off a good half a mile ahead of him. "Luka, slow down! I have other places I want to show you!" Gakupo whined, trailing behind her.

"How about you speed up?" Luka snapped.

"Luka? Are you mad with me? Did I do something to upset you?" His handsome face frowned.

Luka stopped, pivoting on her heels to face him. "Just how close were you two?" She asked.

"Are… are you _**jealous**_?" Luka grew skeptical at his assumption.

"Don't flatter yourself! This was _**before**_ me so I have no right to. But I did have a problem with goody- goody gumdrops in there with her hands all over you just now!" She said.

Gakupo smiled, his heart warming at the idea of Luka actually being jealous of someone else for him.

"You gonna tell me or not?" She asked, growing more impatient with each passing second.

"Kirimi and I were neighbors growing up. Her parents and mine were really good friends." Said Gakupo. m

"Did you sleep with her? Did you _**love **_her?" It shouldn't have been a big deal for Luka, giving the fact that she currently already had a legit mate and was married in her previous life… oh, and let's not forget she's a mother too. But that was _**her**_, she was born into the world tainted and abused. Gakupo, on the other hand was as innocent as a newborn and she wanted him to stay that way. Innocent and naïve with his views of the world.

Gakupo nervously scratched the back of his head. "At some point I loved her, but the feelings were one sided. And as for sleeping with her… I promised my mother I wouldn't do anything of the sort until I found someone who had my heart in its entirety." He explained.

_**'Jesus… he's a virgin.'**_ Luka's cheeks burned at the thought, his eyes locked on her as he wondered why her cheeks were steaming so brightly. He was truly the _**purest**_ man she's ever seen!

"How… _**cute**_… you gonna finish showing me around town?" She asked, grinning. Gakupo gladly took her hand, lacing their fingers, as they continued their stroll.

A/N: And that's another chapter down! *sighs happily* The next chapter will be a little steamy preview on just how Luka and Gakupo roll. *fans self at the thought* As always please review and subscribe, all that goodness. I enjoy the reviews! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alrighty, here's another chapter! Sorry about the delay, I was out of town with my mom and younger sister for three days and so I didn't get to update like I hoped I would, so I apologize for the delay! Thanks for reading and drop a review. XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, this chapter if for you my dear! ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chapter 12**

"Where are we going anyway?" Luka asked, sighing. It wasn't in her nature to complain, but her feet were aching out the ass. Her stilettoes weren't meant for long distances.

"You'll see when we get there." Said Gakupo. He crouched down to his knees, signaling for her to climb onto his back. Luka wrapped her long legs around his trim waist, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She listened to him hum as he rounded another corner. The sidewalks were anything but crowded as the night grew darker and the air thicker with cold. Despite his fleece sweater being his only coverage, Gakupo was as warm as a space heater.

"Wait… is this…?" Luka's eyes grew wide as they came across his old home. Nothing on the outside seemed to have changed since the night she first arrived. The paint was still chipping, the plants had long since died since he was no longer there to tend to them, the rickety wooden gate that surrounded the home was still falling apart and then some.

"Remember this place?" Gakupo asked, humor dancing in his voice.

"That's not funny." Luka whispered.

Gakupo unlocked the front door, using the cliché key under the flowerpot. He flickered on the faulty lights and watched as his house came back to life. Everything was exactly how he left it the night before Luka showed up; even the food (fruit, breads, snacks, etc.) that littered the counters and pantry was still intact… only now some of them were covered in a thick blanket of green and black mold.

"Make yourself comfortable." Gakupo said as he sat her down. He went to go make things as decent as he could, leaving the pinkette perched on a nearby couch.

Everything surrounding her was covered in dust; pictures of a young and teenage Gakupo were all over the place. His wide, goofy, loving smile hadn't changed at all now that he was an adult (and a vampire). His warm blue eyes, still bright and beholding the innocence of his childhood, were even brighter now as he took his new life day by day. Gakupo had found his reason for living through Luka. Luka picked up a nearby picture of her companion in his younger years, he sat proudly in front of a grand piano wearing the smile that warmed her heart, studying it. She wondered if her old home had pictures of Piko (her and her husband as well) all about like his parents had pictures of Gakupo riddled about. She could hear Gakupo's boots shifting around on the pealing tiles on the kitchen floor. After some time of sitting alone, Gakupo finally joined her wearing a flushed smile.

"Sorry for making you wait." He apologized sheepishly.

"Oh it's fine." Luka said, waving her hand dismissively. "I didn't mind."

Gakupo sank down onto the old couch with a sigh, not even the clocks on the wall ticked anymore. So there the two vampires sat in silence until Luka finally spoke again.

"I'm sorry Gakupo…" She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"For what?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

"If I wouldn't have come here that night, you'd still have your life and your friends."

Gakupo took her angelic face into his hands. "Don't ever apologize for that, Luka." He said. "I have a new life and new friends with you. So I regret nothing, then neither should you." His voice was a soft whisper that left a lingering echo burning within her chest.

"How did I end up with such a sappy moron like you?" Luka asked, moving his bangs back from his gentle blue orbs.

"You broke into my house and killed me." Gakupo chuckled lightly, his eyes locking with hers.

Gakupo moved closer to Luka, her beautiful face smiling as she met his lips with her own. He gently caressed the exposed, soft, flesh right above her breasts. Her teal blouse did very little to protect her from the elements (which Luka could've cared less about), the material so thin he could feel the tempting skin beneath it. Gakupo traced the valley between her breasts with gentle finger tips. Luka gave a quiet moan into his mouth as she laid back onto the aging couch, his body neatly hovering above hers.

"You're so beautiful." Gakupo whispered, looking down at her. Her salmon pink hair laid fanned out beneath her head, creating a halo effect around her already heavenly physic.

"So I've been told." Was Luka's reply.

Gakupo sighed contentedly, laying his face against her chest as silence crept among them once again. They laid there for moments more before finally deciding to get up. Luka adjusted her blouse as she went to look out the window. Her cheeks were still warm as she listened to Gakupo shuffle about behind her. For someone so inexperienced, he sure did know how to touch a woman with those large, gentle paws.

"Oh!" A twinkle of white caught her eye. "It's snowing." Luka watched as the little clusters of white fluttered down from the dark evening sky.

She was half amazed, mainly at how freely they moved through the air, when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Gakupo rested his head atop of hers as he watched the snow fall. This was perfectly, his favorite time of year with his favorite person in the world.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"I guess so." Grumbled Luka. She would never admit it aloud but she was in fact enjoying herself, being held in his strong arms alone without the idea of Al walking in on them together.

"I wish we didn't have to return to the mansion." Gakupo sighed.

"And why is that?" Luka turned to face him. He still had his arms laced around her waist.

"There's nothing there for us, just take Piko and leave. Go to the country side and live happily." He said.

"Here you go being naïve again." Luka sighed. "You know just as well as I do that if we didn't show up, Al would rip Yokahama, hell all of Japan, looking for us." She said.

"I just want to do whatever I can in my power to make you happy, and I don't think I can do that while we still live there." The purple giant said.

"And you do… you make me the happiest person alive just by being alive and with me." Luka said, giving him an earnest smile.

Gakupo's heart did flips in his chest at her confession. It was so easy to please that loveable fool.

"But we have to go now." Luka said, unwinding his arms from around her.

Gakupo shivered at how cold his body suddenly became despite its natural warmth reservoir, watching as Luka walked over to the front door. Her pale hand unlocked the old locks and pulled the door open, holding out her hand for him to take.

Gakupo gladly accepted her extended appendage, stepping out into the light drizzle of snow. The little white fluffs landed in their hair, dancing on their fine lashes, making both the immortals look out worldly. They walked back to the mansion in silence, the town quiet as for everyone had all by now gone to bed. Luka sighed, finally content with how things were unfolding in her life now.

"Luka, Gakupo, welcome home." Miku and Gumi greeted sweetly as the two entered through the front doors.

"It's snowing?" The little blonde twins bounced excitedly. Their heads already filling with the many snowmen they were going to build, the snow fights they were going to win.

"It is." Nodded Luka.

The twins faces beamed as they ran to the door (never mind jackets), throwing it open. They oohed and ahhed, and even signaled for Piko to come join them. Said child was hiding behind his (uncle) Kaito's leg, watching the entire scene. Kaito smiled down at the shy child, giving Luka a shrug. With his mother's smile for reassurance, Piko emerged from behind the blue haired man's leg wearing a coat too sizes too big. He trotted over to his mother, giving her cheeks a quick kiss before bolting out the door.

"Luka, Al is looking for you." Gumi said after the younger ones were out of hearing range.

"For what _**now**_?" She asked, sighing heavily.

"I don't know, but he seemed pretty nerved up." Said Gumi.

"Alright then." Luka turned to leave but stopped once she felt Gakupo's hand on hers.

"Don't go… at least not alone, let me go with you." He pleaded.

"To see _**Al**_? You're even crazier than I thought." She gently teased. "I'm a big girl, I can go by myself." She winked, pulling her hand away. The pinkette gave him one last smile before ascending the stairs, his blue eyes glued to her back until he could no longer see her.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Miku said, drawing his attention back.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gakupo.

"You know what I mean," She said. "Luka is one of my dearest friends. I don't want to see her getting hurt again." Miku's normally sweet face was now stern, her teal eyes fierce.

"I promise you, hurting her is the last thing I'd want to do." Said Gakupo, sincerely.

"Al, you wanted to see me?" Luka asked, walking into his bed chamber. He sat over by the window, his great body resting in his large velvet arm chair. Ann was sitting at his feet, her beautiful face just as smug as his own.

"This arrived by a carrier from Creator while you were out." Al said, pointing nonchalantly over at a small bedside table next to his coffin. On top of the mahogany table was a cream envelope with a blood red seal. Inside the elegantly folded letter was even fancier writing. Luka had never seen the Creator's penmanship before, so she couldn't contain her awe at his French script. She read the letter to herself, her already pale skin growing paler as her mind wrapped around each word and its meaning.

"Well, what did he want?" Al asked. He would've preferred her to just read it aloud.

"Um he didn't say… just that I 'grow more and more beautiful with each passing year' and that he had something very important to discuss with me." Said Luka, still not too sure as to what the hell is going on.

"Pft. I swear, if you go and get yourself killed over that fledgling, I'm going to be so pissed." Al growled, his brows furrowing together. There was still some minute part of him that cared for Luka, he wasn't _**all**_ about sex. She was a good _**tool **_too after all.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Said Luka. With a roll of her sapphire eyes she dismissed herself, finding Gakupo pacing at the foot of the hall.

"So, what did he want?" The purple giant asked, bombarding her with questions at first glance. He quickly scanned her over for any bruises or any other signs that he had hurt her.

"Nothing, just told me that Creator dropped something off." She said.

"Creator? What did _**he**_ want?" He asked.

"I don't know, he just said he had something very important to speak to me about."

"Could… could it be about _**me**_?" Gakupo's mind suddenly became overwhelmed with thoughts of harm coming to Luka on his behalf.

"I doubt it," The pinkette shrugged nonchalantly. "But he'll be here in a couple of days."

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down, don't know how many more to go! Thanks again for reading, please drop a review! XOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So here's another "Dallas" chapter. The least I could do while here at the hotel (another one of my mother's "finest things in life") was post since trying to connect to the wifi was like me trying to build a rocket. XD So enjoy the lemon, and please review! To my dearest, enjoy! Try not to die from a nosebleed my dear.

Disclaimer: ….yeah… doesn't own.

**What Did The Vampire Say To The Eggplant**

**Chapter 13**

All the vampires of the Yokahama mansion coven couldn't have been even more on edge. The sun had long since set, the late night hours were well on their way, and the mansion was all up in commotion for that was the night Creator was visiting. Gumi and Teto had been pacing the parlor floor since the sunset, both girls far from being able to sleep. Gumi nervously fiddled with her hands as she found her gaze drifting over to the grandfather clock against the far wall. It had just made midnight and their maker was still a no show. Meiko, ever the chilled one, lounged casually (never mind the dress she wore) with a half empty (or half full according to her point of view) bottle of sake lazily held in her manicured grip.

A good portion of the mansion's residents were downstairs and accounted for, except for Luka (who was still dressing and taking her sweet 'ol time) and Gakupo, who had been sent away. Fearing for her companion's safety, Luka had sent him far away from the mansion with the Creator's impending arrival. Gakupo had awoken the previous night, feeling anything less than normal. The air around the mansion was thick with anxiety, but he was nowhere near bothered by it all (which came naturally unlike Meiko, who was drinking all the anxiety away).

He climbed out of his coffin with a stretch, heading off to find his companion. The hallways on all the first and second floors were quiet, for everyone was either out feeding or preparing their sanity for tomorrow night. Luka's room was empty, the drapes were pulled tightly and there was no sign of her ever being in it. So he left in search of Piko, but found himself even more shocked to not find her there either. Piko had been painting for the majority of the evening and hadn't seen her at all. Now all of this was starting to make the gentle giant worry, it wasn't like Luka to just up and vanish. Gakupo was beyond worried, to say the least, his mind racing. But deciding to confront Al about her whereabouts would be suicidal. He shook the thought off with a sigh; maybe a nice hot bath would calm his frazzled nerves. He growled in frustration as he headed back to his chamber, shutting the heavy door behind him.

"I have been looking all over for you." Gakupo froze, as Luka emerged from the shadows of his room. Her body emitted a glow that lite the entire area around her. He was taken aback by her attire but smiled nonetheless. Luka wore a silk nightie; everything he had dreamed of seeing was perfectly visible under the sheer fabric.

"No, _**I've **_been looking for _**you**_." Gakupo corrected. "Where were you?"

"With Al… _**obviously**_." She said, pointing to the hideous and degrading (although Gakupo would argue otherwise) article of clothing she wore.

Gakupo arched a brow, not even bothering to hide his disappointment. The thought of them together, Al looking at her how he looked at her made him sick. He had to grit his teeth and bite his tongue to remain silent.

"Anyways, that's not why I'm here. Tomorrow the Creator is visiting so you need to be as far away from this place as possible." Luka said.

"What? Why do I have to leave?" Gakupo asked. He was only moments away from protesting until Luka held up her hands to silence him.

"Because I doubt he knows you exist. The last _**illegally **_made vampire was Ann, and she came here one hundred years after Kaito illegally made Miku. If he found out you were recently turned against his wishes and without his _**permission**_, he would kill you." She explained.

So Luka's conscious was clear as she stared back at her reflection, smoothening out the many ruffled layers to her (satin and lace corseted) ball gown. She adjusted her headdress, gave her curls another fluff, and then left her room.

"Luka!" Teto sighed in relief. "I thought you made a run for it." She looked more nervous and worked up than normal.

"And miss an opportunity to wear _**this **_dress? Please." Replied Luka, giving her friend a wink. All of them looked absolutely stunning in their finest wear (_**A/N: **_Think all of their Sandplay attire), each one more nervous than the vampire next to them.

The Creator walked quietly down the mansion hall, his ruby gaze drifting past the candelabras that lined the walls. This was his second time visiting the mansion within the passing month, but now this was a business affair and he just hated being late. If only he hadn't had a few minor… _**issues**_ before leaving. With a heavy sigh he pushed the heavy doors open that led into the parlor. It was so quiet, the few lingering mumbles quickly dying down; a pen drop could be heard. The Creator's stoic face sent shivers down the other's spines, the poor twins were on the break of tears, and others shifted uncomfortably under his fierce gaze. He analyzed all the somewhat fearful faces before dismissing them, including Al, for he didn't see the need for an audience.

His eyes settled on Luka, the only vampire left and the only vampiress that was clad in a full length gown. Luka was just as surprised seeing him as he was seeing her (considering the last _**real**_ visit they had resulted in her husband being murdered and her and her child being turned into vampires). How beautiful she appeared just standing there, her face expressionless. Her curled pink locks, her bodice pushed up and laced in place, the corset of her gown molded to her torso perfectly. There wasn't a curve he couldn't find or see.

"Luka." Creator said approaching her. "You are looking rather beautiful." His short silver hair was tussled about his face gracefully. His eyes fixed on her frame, watching her lips curve into a small, faux smile. Luka had to admit, the ancient soul before her was truly a handsome man to behold. But she was far more interested in the past that linked him to her and his current business to actually take his appearance.

"Creator," She curtseyed. "You look rather dashing too. But I must ask, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"Ever the one to get straight to the point," He chuckled deeply. "Is it a _**crime**_ to wish to meet such a beauty as yourself?"

"_**Yes**_, considering it's _**your**_ fault I'm like this anyway. And besides, it's not normal for you to come here and not see us _**all**_. What do you want?" Luka asked. If she was in trouble of any kind, if he came to kill her, she would prefer him going ahead and doing it instead of toying with her.

"Still holding a grudge from two hundred years ago? Now Luka, there's no use crying over spilled milk. What happened has happened, accept it." He smiled. Her face flushed, those were the _**same **_words she had spoken to Gakupo a few months back. How heartless she must have sounded to him. She found a crack forming in her heart just at the thought of how he must have felt.

"_**Accept**_ it? You killed my husband and turned my child and I."

"How is little Piko? I bet he is looking more and more like his _**father**_." Luka's eyes narrowed at him. "Well then.." He chuckled warmly. "I now see the feisty little pinkette I left in Al's care has indeed proven to be worth my attention after all. Luka, my dear, have you heard of Dracula?"

"Of course, who hasn't? He's the father to us all." Was Luka's sour reply.

"True enough," Said Creator. "And so after he was turned, he took with him to Europe three brides. I myself have taken on more than one bride, each one lovely in their own way, and now Luka I have come for _**you.**_"

"Excuse me?" Luka asked, her flawless features blanching. If her memory served her correctly, he had just acquired a new bride, an Akoi Lapis from Hyogo just a few years ago.

"Someone so beautiful and talented… surely you don't want to spend the rest of your days wasting away here of all places."

"This is _**my**_ home; this is my _**son's**_ home. I just can't up and make a decision without thinking about how it will affect Piko." She protested.

"Piko will of course be allowed to come too, he can be my apprentice. I can train him to be my predecessor."

"Creator, I-"

"You don't have to answer me now, but I will be back in a week's time." He said before departing.

Once the silhouette of the Creator had completely vanished, Luka lifted the many layers to her gown and jumped from the high balcony, landing perfectly on her heels. Discarding her headdress, she broke out into a sprint towards the dark woods surrounding the mansion. She ran as fast her legs would carry her, her body nothing but a blur in the darkness of night. Luka came to a momentary stop, dropping the layers of satin and silk and letting them caress the cool earth beneath her shoes. She gave a heavy sigh as she slumped against a nearby tree. She laid her head against the damp wood, collecting her thoughts. It felt like everything around her was slowly turning back to shit, and it was going to take everyone she cared about along with it.

"Don't you know it's dangerous being out here alone?" Gakupo's voice suddenly said, his lips beside her ear. Luka jumped away from him, she didn't even hear him coming.

"And one should know not to sneak up on me." She hissed through bared fangs with a blush, folding her arms at her chest. There was a brief silence between them, Luka looking everywhere but at him. How the hell was she supposed to tell him about Creator and his impending plan to make her his? There was just simply no calm way to do it when Gakupo was just so delicate. Luka gave a yelp as strong arms picked her up bridal style, carrying her further into the woods.

"Just where the hell are you taking me?" Asked Luka.

"Somewhere we can be alone." Said Gakupo. He carried her quietly for a moment, just enjoying her calm breathing against him before speaking again. "How did the meeting with Creator go?" He asked quietly.

"I'd rather not talk about it now." She retorted laying her head against his shoulder. The air was freezing out yet his skin was invitingly warm and soothing.

"Very well," Gakupo sighed. "When you're ready, I'll listen."

Tears quickly swelled in the pinkette's eyes, threatening to fall from the brim. She buried her face against him to hide the typhoon of emotions that were threatening to break her down. She didn't want to worry him, Luka just wanted to enjoy every moment with him while she could. It wasn't long before a small wooden house among the forest edge appeared to their view. She had never seen the little hut before but Gakupo seemed familiar with the ground's layout. Proceeding into the yards around the tiny hovel. It looked just as raggedy and uncared for as his house did, which Luka snickered at the thought. Gakupo pushed the unlocked door open with his foot, the stench of wet wood and mold was strong but not enough so that it was unbearable.

"Luka, do you mind giving us some light? There's a fireplace over there." Gakupo asked.

Luka gave a single nod, throwing her hand in the direction of said fireplace and her companion watched as a single flame shot from her palm and ignited the lingering wood. In a quick second the small room was full of light. As she was sat down, Luka went to examine the limited space while Gakupo closed and locked the door and windows. There was barely enough space for Luka to breath, let alone turn around in a complete circle with her dress on. Whoever lived here obviously lived alone, for the kitchen, sitting area, and bedroom were all in one. There was an outhouse out back that was used as a bathroom.

"Gakupo, how the hell do you keep finding these places?" Luka asked, wrinkling her nose against the odor.

"I dunno," He playfully shrugged. "I just run across them."

"This is still awfully close to the mansion for us to be alone." Luka commented, her eyebrow arched as she spotted what was left of a small bed.

"But we're alone now aren't we?" Gakupo cooed, glancing at her.

"Touché." Luka sighed, her aqua eyes falling onto the man that had changed her life so much. The man she had fallen so in love with she was giving up all she had.

She stepped up to him, laying her palms against his chest. Gakupo stopped removing his boots when he felt chilled palms against his skin. "I love you Gakupo…" Luka said, her voice a soft whisper.

"I love you too." Gakupo replied automatically, kissing her forehead. He pulled her into an embrace, hugging her close, as he cradled her in his arms. Luka sighed burying her face into his chest, more or less the material of his shirt.

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you need me, in your memory**_

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended, time can be transcended**_

_**Just remember me**_

_**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly**_

_**It is the light, to fade into the rising sun**_

His deep voice softly sang into his lover's tuft of neatly pinned curls. His voice was like a warm bath after a long day, it was calming as it easily filled the small house. Gakupo slowly brought his lips to Luka's, his soft puckers warming her chilled body all over. She felt his tongue glide across her lips, parting them open, as he roamed her mouth. Luka was all too willing to grant him access, smiling to herself as she felt his hands move to her back. He gave the satin strands a pull, watching as her corset became undone. Gakupo wanted her so much he could barely contain himself. Large hands pulled the dress and its many layers down until the pinkette remained in nothing but a corset and garter. A tiny blush rose into her porcelain features, as Gakupo sat down on the small makeshift bed, pulling her body into his lap. She shifted uncomfortably in his lap, his growing arousal pressing angrily against her lower abdomen. He claimed her lips once again, sucking lightly on her bottom lip before craving entrance. She smirked as she heard the latter groan, her hand lustfully caressing his crotch. Gakupo in return flipped Luka beneath him, adoring how for the first time since he's known her, the pinkette looked absolutely innocent in that specific moment in time. He was only given a moment to admire it before groaning again, her hand still caressing his painfully hard erection.

"Tonight I'm yours." Whispered Luka.

"You're _**always**_ mine." Gakupo said.

"I'm well aware." She lightly chuckled.

Gakupo's clothes were gone in a blink of an eye as Luka's long nails ghosted over his skin.

"Boxer briefs?" Luka suddenly asked, noticing the last article of clothing he had on. A light pink pair of boxer briefs… with white polka dots on them.

"Well what did you expect?" Asked Gakupo innocently.

"I don't know… something more masculine? Nothing something pink with polka dots." Said Luka.

"Well weren't _**you**_ surprised." An eternity with this idiot was sure to be very interesting, very stressful, and very weird. But one thing she knew, she would always have a smile on her face- that was an honest fact.

Luka gave a soft moan as his tongue dipped into her belly button, giving his attention back to her body. His fingers traced the roundness of her breasts beneath the fabric of her corset, gently kissing her neck as he gave her mounds a light squeeze. His hands carefully removed the corset, tenderly stroking over her pale skin, a low moan pleasing his ears. Gakupo slid his fingers down the bare valley between her breasts, stroking over her stomach and hips. The purple haired vampire hovered above her, supported by his palms. He wedged himself further between her legs, if he didn't get himself inside her soon he was going to explode… literally. Gakupo's eyes locked on her own bundle of nerves, transfixed by her swollen sex. He wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his full weeping length into her. Luka cried out, her body arching up, her head tossing back on what used to be a pillow. He laced their fingers, forcefully at first, then calming into a slow and steady pace. He moaned, sinking his fangs into the side of her neck, Luka was shocked at how quickly her mind went numb. She gave loud, whimpering moans as she fisted the thick lavender locks closer to his scalp. His name repeatedly left her moth, followed by many 'oh Gods' and 'yeses', as his manhood continued to fill her insides, a few of his digits teasing her sensitive clitoris. Luka was simply beautiful under him, he noted through his own thin layers of sweat and mixing moans. Luka, ever the kind to help, arched her hips up to meet his thrusts, yelping loudly as he rammed against her sweet spot. It didn't take much after that to have the pinkette withering, crying out in pure pleasure.

"Luka!" Gakupo howled as he came, his hot seed spilling into her cavern. She too lost all control, her levies breaking as a pearly liquid flowed from her mixing with his. Gakupo unsheathed himself, adjusting their bodies so they could both occupy the small makeshift bed. Chest still heaving, Luka looked over at the sweaty Gakupo and the sated smile he wore.

"I thought you didn't know what to do." She said, her throat burning.

"I read a lot of books." He winked.

A/N: Hurray! My first Vocaloid lemon! *accomplished* Thanks again for reading, and again, please drop a review! XOXOXO


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here is another chapter. \(o)/ I'm putting some of the drama on someone else for a change. Thanks for reading and drop a review please! And for those of you who have reviewed, thanks so much! I greatly appreciate them all. XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, enjoy the chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chapter 14**

Luka and Gakupo felt as if they were on top of the world. The air around them was so light it seemed like nothing could touch them. His touches, gentle and tender, would forever burn brightly in the back of her mind. Their walk back to the mansion was silent, just enjoying each other's company, ending their night of gloriousness with a loving embrace.

"Tonight was perfect." Gakupo said, his arms wrapped tightly around the pinkette.

"Glad I could help." Luka grinned, nuzzling his neck.

"I want us to be happy Luka, don't ever doubt that." Gakupo said, kissing her sweetly. Like he would never be able to taste those supple lips again.

"I doubt nothing." Whispered Luka.

"You are mine," Gakupo whispered almost possessively. "And I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Piko."

"I know."

The tension in the air was so thick it could be seen as the couple entered through the mansion doors. Everyone seemed on edge, Yowane and Meiko consoling a very distraught Miki.

"What's going on?" Luka asked, her brows furring together.

"It's Miki," Yowane said. "She… broke the rules."

Luka's eyes drifted over to the red head, her face buried into her hands as she sobbed. She could see bruises forming all down her arms, her hair now hung in a mess down her back. It was obvious Al had gotten ahold to her, and she knew first hand that his punishments knew no bounds. Luka would never know the extent of his harshness towards her until Miki could find it in herself to calm down and tell her. She glanced over her shoulder to Gakupo, giving him a sympathetic look that said 'don't just stand there, get the hell on.' The latter sighed yet complied, rather resentful that their perfect night had ended so abruptly.

"Now what happened?" Luka asked again, once they were alone.

"She feed on a human, a Kiyoteru Hiyama." Said Meiko. "Ann is the one who told Al."

"He isn't just a human." Miki said. Her head lifted in a glare so strong it could stop anyone in their tracks. "I love Hiyama, and he loves me! I didn't mean to turn him… I just went to visit him, I hadn't seen him in so long… but he smelt so good. It happened so quickly."

Luka knew that feeling all too well. "So what is Al going to do about this?" She dared to ask. Al was smart enough to not involve Creator in mansion affairs because of his own infidelity, but he was too lazy to handle things on his own. And to top that all off, Luka heard from Kaito and Miku that he was planning to revoke the pinkette as his mate (which she of course didn't think was possible but could honestly care less since she had Gakupo), and giving her rights to Ann.

"We don't know," Said Yowane. "He went off ranting so quickly…" The head vampire was ruthless despite the façade he wore to throw people off. There was no telling what he would do to this Kiyoteru Hiyama, but whatever it was it was bound to strike fear in them all. The act would be carried out publicly, have them all accounted for just to show them what would happen if they feed on another human, no matter who the vampire of human was. Just like he publicly humiliated Luka, as an act of punishment towards anyone who stood against. The pinkette would forever bare those welts alongside other scars he left behind, for that was the day he truly almost killed her.

"I'm leaving." Miki announced practically to the world. Miki feared for her head (and other appendages) as well as Hiyama's. So for the sake of her psyche and his, leaving, just running as far away as possible, seemed like they best way to go. She had no desire to leave her lover at the mercy of the golden eyed beast. Luka hated seeing the normally cheerful vampiress in such a state, eyes and face puffy from tear shed. Her arms and neck bruised from the hands of her mate. "I'm getting the hell away from this place." She stated, rising to her feet.

"Miki…" Luka tried but stopped short as she looked into her friend's eyes.

"No Luka," Said Miki. "I can't stay another moment longer… not after what he did, I don't know how you do it. He's a monster Luka! I'm teleporting Hiyama and I to an entire different continent, and even that's still too close to this place. And if you were smart, Luka, you'd get Gakupo and Piko and get away from here too." Luka's heart suddenly became a bolder within her chest.

"I… I can't leave." The pinkette whispered.

"So you're choosing to stay here?" Miki asked, appalled that mighty Luka she and everyone else had looked up to had fallen so low. She wondered if her friend even knew she had hit rock bottom.

"Because I have a child, that's why. If I left, Al could haunt me down and harm Piko. And that's a fate far worse than any torture and death." Replied Luka.

Accepting her friend's decision, Luka stayed with Miki she was prepared to leave. Hiyama, who had awaken as a fledgling sometime during their escapade, fiddled with his jacket sleeves nervously as he sat awkwardly among the older vampires. He was taking being a blood sucker a lot better than Gakupo (or anyone else for that matter) did, Luka noted. He was handsome, under a mass of short chocolate locks. His eyes held a gentleness similar to his lover's. The pinkette gave her friend one last hug, her heart heavy, as she watched the two dematerialize.

"So what do we do now?" Yowane asked, tears threatening to roll down her pale cheeks.

"Nothing… except hope her exiling herself will keep Al at bay." Sighed Luka. She felt as if she was lying to herself, since the brute was so unpredictable. If he reacted in such a way to Miki, of all vampires, and her fledgling, death would be her only option if he found out about her and Gakupo.

"Mother!" Piko's bright smile gleamed up at her, glowing with the innocence she couldn't help but smile at. Luka took her son into her arms, his lithe arms wrapping around her neck.

"Luka, what happened to Miki?" Gakupo asked, already sensing his lover's distressed state. Luka looked worn out, mentally and emotionally. He didn't know how much more strength she had left in her.

"Miki?" Piko looked at his mother, his eyes questioning hers.

"Here little one, go to your room and I'll be there soon." Luka said, sitting the child down. Piko nodded before trotting off.

"Luka?" Gakupo questioned again, huffing in annoyance. It bothered him to no end when she took her sweet time to disclose. Making him wait on pens and needles for the worst.

"Miki left," She said, tears welling up in her brilliantly blue eyes. "She left with her fledgling… I have no idea what Al did to her but she was covered in bruises." She could feel his ocean blue eyes watching her intently, baring so deeply on her it made her shiver. "Maybe we're in over our heads."

"What are you saying?" Asked Gakupo.

"Maybe… we shouldn't be together… I don't want anything to happen to you." Said Luka.

"And leaving me is going to make me in any less danger? After we've already slept together? I'm already good as dead."

Luka turned away from Gakupom her head bowed as she tried to focus on something other than him and the growing worry masking his face.

"Luka… what aren't you telling me?" He asked quietly, taking a step closer to her.

"Well… when Creator was here…"

A/N: da da daaaaammmmm! *dramatic music starts to randomly play* Well that's it for this chappie. Please review! XOXOXO


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here is another… rather dramatic chapter. Thanks for reading and drop a review please! And for those of you who have reviewed, thanks so much! I greatly appreciate them all. XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, enjoy the chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chapter 15**

_**'The world was an ancient tomb, housing souls that should've long since died. Hearts were lost, souls plummeted into an endless, dark abyss… but among all the darkness and hard times, there was a boy and a girl. One was much older than the other. He was handsome, and she was beautiful, both unlike anything the other had ever seen before. It was not long before the two fell in love…'**_

Gakupo was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that their Creator had made plans to take Luka, of all the vampiresses available within the mansion. He felt cheated, like fate was hell bent on keeping him alone for all eternity. But most of all he felt _**helpless**_, it wasn't like he could go up against the oldest and most powerful vampire among them… and live. He was forced to watch his life crumble before him all over again, and there was nothing he could do to protect the one he cared most about.

Gakupo forced some distance between them as he gathered his thoughts. His poor heart was breaking, he felt so useless.

"Gakupo?" He looked up at the sound of his name. Gakupo had resulted to locking himself among his books. At least his mind and emotions were at ease when he was surrounded by well written literature. "Mother is looking for you." Piko said, his face solemn as he approached the taller man. The child had never seen him so conflicted before; it was like staring at an entirely new person for all the wrong reasons.

"Alright." Gakupo said, distantly. He rose quietly to his feet, following the silver head child.

Luka greeted the two sweetly as they entered her bed chamber, Gakupo appearing as if he'd seen better days. "Gakupo," She said. "Are you well? You look frail, are you feeding?" He had always had a lithe yet muscular frame, but as of recently he was looking thinner than normal.

"I don't have much of an appetite these days," Said Gakupo. He adjusted his reading glasses but continued to avoid her gaze. Looking at her just made everything inside his chest sink.

"Well you need to feed; you're no good to me sick and starving." Said Luka, with a roll of her eyes.

"So I'm still needed?" Gakupo huffed, sarcastically.

Luka sighed, cupping his face with her kind hands. "Hey, look at me." She demanded, lifting his gaze to her own. "It took me _**forever**_ for to accept the feelings I had for you. Don't you think for a second I'm going to give you up without a fight."

"But what can _**you **_do? This isn't _**Al**_ you're going up against, but _**Creator**_." This was Gakupo's rock bottom, his ultimate form of depression. He had dug a whole so deep, just to fling himself over the edge into it. He was so far into the abyss Luka could barely reach him, and considering the circumstances, she needed him all there- mentally, physically, and emotionally.

"I don't know, but staying here is no longer an option. It's no longer safe, especially with Ann's impending _**promotion**_ and the Creator's arrival… but you have to promise me something… if anything happens to me, you'll watch over Piko."

Gakupo dropped his gaze to the floor once again. His cheek nuzzled her loving palms as he let of a heavy, quivering sigh. "Luka… please…" He begged. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bare it." He said softly.

"You've always been so optimistic, my little one." Luka chided, pulling him into her arms. "You never seem to stop smiling and hoping, and for that I've always admired you… and _**envied**_ you… you were the rainbow after every storm I endured here… but your optimism _**won't **_help you now, not with _**this**_. This is bigger than us, it's not a matter of me not getting hurt it's a matter of _**when**_. And whenever it happens, I need you to hold it together for Piko's sake." Luka said, her voice scolding him softly.

"Are we interrupting?" Miku asked, appearing in the doorway suddenly with Kaito and Gumi on either of her sides.

"No… not at all, come in." Said the pinkette, beckoning for them to enter.

The three entered, shutting the door behind them. Kaito and Miku shared a small couch while Gumi sat across from them one a chair that once belonged in their great dining hall, Piko comfortably perched in her lap.

"So you're not the only ones interested in leaving." The green haired vampiress said. "Miku and Kaito have also made plans, and turns out Lily was able to get in touch with Miki and found out where she was… turns out she's in New Jersey." They all gasped in union, Gumi nodded. "Hoboken to be exact."

"I thought she would at least go to Haweewee," Miku gaped innocently.

"_**Hawaii**_," Corrected Kaito with a sigh.

"Same thing," Miku said waving her hand. "Either way, no one would ever think to go there and that's where we're going. Apparently she found a home with many underground bunkers that they use to sleep in. There's enough room for all of us." She explained.

"All of us?" Luka asked. "But how would we get there? Al has Ann watching everyone like a hawk, there's no way we could all just up and walk out of here…" She caressed Piko's soft silver tresses. "I don't want to make any moves that could cause Piko and Gakupo to get hurt."

"Well we can't just move all at once, but a few people (or in couples) at a time, space out the departures within a few weeks of each other. That way Al, or Ann for that fact (since she's obviously the brains behind it all), won't think we're all going to the same place." Kaito explained.

"Not only that, but the quicker the better. I heard from the Market that those two are planning to _**breed **_a coven. If they do that while we're still here, no one will be safe." Said Gumi. The Market being an underground business ran by middle class vampires from all over the world, selling things from places half of the mansion residents had never even heard of. Gumi used to work there before Al forbade it when Luka arrived (didn't want his pretty new plaything to be tempted to leave). And now that they were all planning a daring escape, since they all knew they very well couldn't just leave without the permission they would never be granted, the Market now supplied them with everything they would need to make everything a success.

"In the meantime, what are you going to do about Creator?" Miku asked.

"Nothing, I'm not going with him." She said simply, although it was easier said than done. It was Creator she was defying this time around, and she heard rumors that his temper was nothing to ride home about. "But I guess I should go ahead and let Al know that I'm not leaving with him." Luka turned to leave, all pairs of eyes falling on her back as she walked out of the door.

A/N: Wow, this chapter was hard to write. Do you have any idea how hard it is to focus with Korean dramas playing in the background?! *sigh* I apologize if it's not my best, but please review and let me know what you think. XOXOXO


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here is another dramatic chapter *smiley face*. Thanks for reading and drop a review please! And for those of you, who have reviewed, thanks so much! I greatly appreciate them all. XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, enjoy the chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chatper 16**

Luka solemnly walked down the normally crowded, mansion hallways, just mindlessly walking at first before finally making up her mind to go and confront Al. She inhaled a few times, her mind clear, as she pushed open the large doors that led into the brute's infamous bedchamber. The stench of the air was nostalgic, bringing back memories Luka will spend the rest of her immortal lifetime trying to forget. Said vampire was getting a very… _**interesting**_ back message from Ann, who looked anything but pleased to see her.

"Al, I need to talk to you… in private." Said Luka.

"Whatever you have to say to Al, you can say in front of me too." Ann said, her southern drawl no more pleasing than nails on a chalkboard. Luka couldn't help but give her one of those 'skank, I was not talking to you' looks.

"Last week when Creator requested the meeting with me, he made a proposal… well, he just flat out said that he'd be back for me the following week. He wants me to become one of his brides." She explained.

Ann's face became so contorted with jealousy it made Luka inwardly cringe, she had successfully made the pinkette's life a living hell and yet she still wasn't satisfied. "I can't image _**why**_ he would choose _**you**_ over all the other possible candidates," Said Ann. "Why does this concern us?" Her thin, pale fingers combed through Al's thick chocolate locks. Little did she know, Luka didn't give two flying shits for her or Al. Ann could have him and the illusion of a perfect and powerful life she had created for herself.

"I'm not going with him." Luka said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Al sat up at this, his scowl deepening once golden eyes locked with sapphire ones. This wasn't the same Luka he had made his all those years ago, nor was it the one he had so badly abused. There was a new air about her, as she stood confidently before him.

"Why the hell won't you be going? Are you that stupid to stand up to _**him**_ of all vampires?" He asked.

"I had no intentions of ever going, not now and surely not ever." She said.

"Well that's _**really**_ _**cute **_but you're going, and that's my final say." Al said, turning away from her. He didn't take her seriously before when she stood against him, and he sure as hell gave her the punishment deserving of such an act, and he didn't take her seriously now.

"The hell with you Al! I'm tired of being your doormat, your punching bag, your sex toy! I'm doing wasting ,my time with an insolent, dumbass like you! You don't _**deserve**_ someone like me, and I can't blame anyone but myself for being the fool to actually believe you gave a damn. I'm doing whatever the _**fuck**_ I want from here on out, starting with this, and if you don't like it you and Tour Guide Barbie over there can just kiss my ass!" Luka yelled, her hands clenched so tightly her already pale knuckles grew paler.

Al turned to face her yet again, towering over the pinkette easily. For the first time Al saw no fear whatsoever in those deep blue eyes, but something else. A strong sense of protection, and fierce passion, the same emotions that were swirling in her eyes the night he and Creator raided her home.

"You stupid little bitch!" Luka had no time to react before she was struck in the face by the powerful blow of his hand. "How dare you speak to me in such a way!" He roared, prepared to strike her again. But the second bout of force never came, for in an instant among her tear stung eyes she caught a glimpse of purple.

"You will _**not **_touch her again!" Gakupo growled, baring his own set of lethal fangs. His once beautifully blue eyes were now a clouded shade of red, the anger in him growing. He had never been this angry before, his blood was boiling; he had a mind to kill the vampire before him. He would be doing everyone a huge favor anyway, no one would have to live in fear anymore and Luka wouldn't get hurt. His conscious would be as pure as a child entering the world.

Al's eyes shifted between the pale faces before him, chuckling madly after he finally put the pieces together. "My! My little song bird, so this is the reason you're not leaving! Looks like I'm not the only one who swayed from our mateship, but I must say you did a damn good job at hiding it!" He snickered.

Gakupo pulled Luka into his arms, leaving the chamber with quick haste just in case Al decided to rot them from the inside out.

"Gakupo, what are you… where did you…?" Luka stumbled, trying to comprehend where his sudden burst of bravery came from when he was such a gentle soul.

"You're my lover Luka, it's my job to protect you. I'm sorry I failed you…" He caressed the forming bruise on her cheek; her pale skin already turning a darker shade of purple. His heart gave a twinge as she flinched from the pain.

"You didn't fail me," Luka shooed his hand away from her face. "If anything it would've been worse than this if you hadn't shown up." She said.

"Maybe we should leave tonight," The latter suggested. Luka looked against the idea but said nothing to protest. It would probably be safer, considering there was no longer a reason for Al to keep her around.

"Jesus, what happened to your face?" Kaito asked, jumping to his feet, as they reentered her room. The group was still there, talking about nothing in particular, as they waited for the pinkette to return. So when she did return, being carried in Gakupo's arms with the left side of her face swelling, it rose some panic.

"_**Al**_ happened to my face," Luka grumbled.

"Kaito, can you go find Luka some ice for her face? Miku, Gumi, I need you to pack the necessities for her and Piko, I don't have much I'd want to bring so I can handle my own things." Gakupo said, sending the others into a moving frenzy of worried faces and waving hands.

"You're gonna try to leave tonight?" Gumi gaped. "But what? We don't even know if that's a safe route, and we don't have a safe house set up yet so where are you-"

"Gumi!" Gakupo snapped. "My lover, and her child could be in danger, you worked in the Market… make it work." He demanded. The greenette nodded before scurrying off to pull the necessary strings.

"We're leaving?" Piko asked, climbing into his mother's lap. He examined her recent bruise and his innocent face twisted to that of hatred. Luka saw this and gave him a doting look, no son of hers was going to go around killing people just because they pissed him off. "Where are we going to go? What about my paintings?"

"I don't know where we're going, and you can take your paints but not the paintings. We have to pack light." His mother's soothing voice said, tucking silver tresses behind his small ears. The child gave a noticeable pout but said nothing as he laid his head against her chest, enjoying the warmth.

Shortly after everyone returned with what they were supposed, carrying what they needed. Kaito handed his friend a homemade ice pack to hold against the swelling, Miku carried two bags, one for mother and child, and Gumi held a small sheet of paper.

"The safe house is in Tochigi, when you get there ask for my sister Soa. She'll be the one directing everything from there and the one helping all of us get to Hoboken. She has blood supplies and coffins, she'll keep you protected… her talent is barriers." Gumi said, handing Gakupo the small piece of parchment, all the instructions written down in specific details.

"Thank you," Gakupo said. "We'll see you soon."

Luka was much more familiar with the grounds surrounding the mansion, so it was only logical that she led the way, Gakupo followed close behind with Piko (who had their bags) on his back. They had nothing with them except for a few personals and the clothes on their backs- so this is what her life had turned into, running for her life like a fugitive. But then again it wasn't like she was given much choice, the life of her child and her lover were at stake. This was all her fault, if she wouldn't have left the mansion that night none of this would've ever happened.

'_**Hey, stop all that self pity crap.'**_ Said a voice in her head. _**'Don't even think about regretting a thing. That fool turned your life around! If it wasn't for you changing him, you'd still be with Al… getting beat and raped whenever he saw fit. You wouldn't know about your past or that Piko was your child. You wouldn't be happy… you should thank him.' **_Luka groaned, her voice was right. They were moving quickly, putting as much distance between themselves and the mansion as they could before they needed to stop.

"Gakupo…" Luka said. "You know I love you."

"Of course I do, and I love you." Gakupo said, for some reason it left a sour taste in his mouth. It felt like everything inside him was sinking once again as those words left his lips. After zigzagging around a few more old maples and oaks, Luka stopped, turning to face him. The moonlight shown beautifully against her features, the night breeze moving her hair about her face in a salmon halo. She stepped up to him, pulling his face to hers in the sweetest of kisses.

"Remember what I told you," She whispered once their lips parted. "If anything happens to me… watch over Piko. You already treat my child with the gentleness and consideration of a father, you are the one I want watching over him. You'd make a great father." She said softly. Gakupo could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she caressed both their cheeks. "I love the both of you so much."

"Don't go trying to get yourself killed, Luka. You're no good to Piko and I dead." Gakupo said, giving her a vague smile. His heart was racing a thousand miles per minute; everything around him was spiraling out of control.

"Oh shut it," Said Luka. "We'll stop in Ehime before we get to the safe house. At least there we can feed and I can give Piko his medicines before the sun rises." She turned to leave but an all too familiar scent drifted in the air causing her to stop.

"What?" Gakupo asked, securing his grip on Piko as he looked around. His eyes were sharp but his nose lacked the keen skills Luka had. If Luka was pale before, she had completely lost any remaining color now.

"We're not alone."

A/N: Once again, thanks for reading and please review! ^^ XOXOXO


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Here is another dramatic chapter *smiley face*. Thanks for reading and drop a review please! And for those of you, who have reviewed, thanks so much! I greatly appreciate them all. XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, enjoy the chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

* * *

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chatper 17**

Luka's cries and screams echoed throughout the darkness of night as she was dragged away by her long pink locks.

"No! Let her go! Let her go!"

But to no avail, the figure clad in all black continued to drag the purple haired man's mate off into the night, the moonlight reflecting on his icy pale skin. His eyes bore redder than the cape her dawned. A child's wails screeched into the wee night hours when he could no longer see or hear his mother.

An emotional mess, Gakupo fled back to the mansion to get help, Piko held tightly in his grasp. His mind was racing, his heart pounding, everything he had cared for had been literally ripped out of his arms. He paid no mind to the wounds he had acquired, lacerations on his arms and back from trying to protect his lover from their maker; it was a miracle he was still alive let alone had all his limbs intact. He crashed through the doors, falling to his knees, as Piko continued to wail at the top of his frail lungs.

"What the hell is going on? You're bleeding!" Teto asked, rushing to his aid.

"Gakupo? Where… where is Luka?" Gumi asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"He… he took her." Gakupo cried helplessly, his body twitching from pain. "This is all my fault."

Everyone gasped, exchanging looks as they took in the heart wrenching sight before them.

"Hey," Kaito sat down next to him. "This isn't your fault… you were doing what you had to to keep those you cared about safe, there was no way you could've seen this coming. If Miku went through all the hell Luka did, I would've done the same thing in a heartbeat." He said, reassuringly. But nothing could help the broken feeling Gakupo had.

"Quick, someone go find Miriam (the healer)! He's losing a lot of blood." Gumi ordered to those who were standing by absently watching the scene play through.

_**From the shadows came a man dressed in all black, his short silver hair shinning under the high moon and stairs.**_

"_**Creator," Luka breathed shakily. For the first time Luka truly looked terrified.**_

"_**It's not every day I have a potential bride come to me," Creator chuckled. "I am very pleased." **_

"_**Creator, I… I… I can't go with you." Luka said. She felt as if she was going to burst into flames right there on the spot. **_

_**Creator arched a silver brow at her, "And why is that?" He asked, his ruby eyes narrowing at her. **_

"_**I can't… The Yokahama Mansion is no longer a place I want to call home, and with all due respect, I don't see myself being another bride to a man I don't love." She said.**_

"_**You honestly think I was giving you a choice in the matter?" He asked, skeptical at how bold the pinkette was. Yes, true enough he loved them feisty and opinionated, means he would have rather an enjoyable time breaking them in and getting them familiar with his rules. **_

"_**Well, I thought…" Her words trailed off.**_

_**Creator's gaze shifted over to the tall man at her side, and the small child on his back. "Piko, my, you sure do look like your father. Although I must say, you haven't aged a day." He said. "And as for you, I didn't make you… you smell new." **_

_**Gakupo visibly swallowed as he took a step back. He was much taller than Creator but his gaze alone left the purple giant cowering in fear. **_

"_**Luka… you didn't." Creator said in a faux, disappointed tone. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My dear Luka, you know the rules. And here I hoped to take you back as a bride, looks like you'll be returning as my prisoner instead. Such a pity, I had such high hopes for you." He sighed, taking short, smooth strides towards them. It was if he was toying with them, daring them to run so he'd have even more of a reason to kill them where they stood. **_

"_**Take Piko and get out of here," Luka said, turning quickly to the man at her side.**_

"_**Huh? No! I'm not leaving you." Gakupo said.**_

"_**I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to run! Run! Now!" Luka said, pleading. **_

"_**I'll be taking this now." In one, swift motion Creator was behind the pinkette, his body pressed tightly to her back as his eyes zoned in on Gakupo. Clawed fingers tangled in Luka's fine hair, giving a yank that had her dropping to her knees in pain. **_

"_**Wait, no, please let her go!" Said Gakupo, sitting Piko down. He reached out for the Creator's arm to make him let go.**_

"_**How dare you, such filth, an abomination I didn't create, put your hands on me?" Creator hissed, tossing him aside like a used napkin. Gakupo's body flew into some nearby tress, knocking them down, and once he struggled to stand he was forced back down, his face against the cold night earth. "I could kill you right now," Creator said, pressing his boot against a purple skull. "But what fun would that be when I have more important matters to attend to?" He gave Luka's hair another yank, she howled again in pain. Creator moved his boot down to Gakupo's chest, pressing down so hard he could hear his ribs crack, but to his dismay the purple giant didn't howl nor cringe. He just glared up at the smaller man with pleading eyes.**_

"_**Please… let her go…" Gakupo whispered. **_

"_**No," Creator said coolly. He chuckled at the shocked looked he received, like the younger vampire just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I believe the phrase you're looking for is 'omg.'" And with that he turned, dragging a screaming Luka behind him. **_

"_**Nooooooo! Luka! Luka! Luuuuuuuuuuuka!" Gakupo's body was in so much pain it hurt to move, it felt like all the bones in his torso had been broken under the force of the Creator's foot. **_

"_**We have to go after them! Get up Gakupo! Get up!" Piko coughed between sobs, tugging at his arms. "We have to go after my mother!" The little boy could barely see through his tear blurred eyes.**_

* * *

Luka came to on damp, cold stone. Her head throbbed, like some had tried to rip all the hair from her scalp, her throat burned horribly, and her eyes ached inside and out of their sockets. Her hands and feet were shackled with rusty silver chains, chains she could've easily broken if she wasn't so weak. Her stomach churned each time she inhaled, making her all the more nauseous. She wondered what the hell happened to her for she had no earthly idea where she was. She closed her eyes, soothing her sore orbs, as she tried to recall the last of events that led her there. She struggled to remember, but so far all she got was blotches of things here and there. She remembered Gakupo screaming for someone to not take her, calling out her name so desperately it broke her heart. He had never sounded so shattered, and Piko, crying; his emotions threatening to bring about an earthquake that could take out half of Japan. She groaned again, she was getting nowhere due to all the pieces she was missing. Luka opened her eyes again, letting them adjust as she tried to sit up for a better look at her surroundings. Sharp pains shot through her body, Luka crying out in pain, before falling back to the floor. Everything, including her fangs and nails, seared from pain.

"Oh, I see you're awake my little song bird." A heavy door, one that she didn't even know was there, opened. She caught a blurred glimpse of silver, the drawl of the nickname, and knew it was Creator.

"W-where am I?" Asked Luka, groggily.

"In my castle on the outskirts of Ishikawa, lovely isn't it? Or at least the other parts of it are anyway." He chuckled. "Oh… you would've loved the room I had for you, the most beautifully crafted grand piano for your leisure."

"What… did you… do to me?" Coughed Luka, her chest felt like it was on fire.

"Well you know how we vampires just hate silver? See that vent?" He pointed to a small opening in the far right corner. "That vent is pumping this room full of silver. Not enough to kill you, but enough to render your ability useless and your body so weak you can do nothing but lay there. I'm not going to let some chemical element kill you off, neat isn't it?" Creator laughed at her fragile state, oh the things he'd love to di to her… that didn't involve ripping her limb from limb.

"Why won't you just kill me now?" Asked Luka, feeling like she was slowly suffocating. It was a pain to inhale, let alone exhale. She had never felt this physically horrible in her life, almost like she could feel the lead (silver) weighing her down.

"Because I want to see you burn, my dearest." His face was now a few inches before her own. His large hands combed through her thick locks, the motion left her cringing from pain. "Or… if you be a good little song bird, I can **_forgive_** you for your disobedience and take you upstairs where you belong…" The maliciousness and lust was clear in his blood red eyes.

"I'd rather die than be another vampire's whore."

"And to think you were so beautiful… what a waste," He fauxly sighed. "But I wasn't asking for your permission. You're under my roof now, and what I say goes." Luka tried to move away from his grasp and failed to advert from his crawling fingers. "But if it is death you want, don't worry my

Little song bird for you shall get your wish… but it shall not come without a price."

* * *

A/N: Woo! 2 chapters in one day! Like a boss! :D I found that horizontal line thingy! As always, thanks for reading and please review! And for those of you who do (and you know who you are), your reviews never cease to make me smile! I appreciate them and you all! XOXOXO


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here is another chapter, sorta an idea of what Luka went through and just a few people she met while with Creator. Thanks for reading and drop a review please! And for those of you, who have reviewed, thanks so much! I greatly appreciate them all. XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, enjoy the chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

* * *

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chatper 18**

The days following her capture went by in a daze. Luka's body was weak from hunger and all the silver she was inhaling; it felt like dead weight every time she moved so she tried not to unless it was completely necessary. Luka lay on her back, alternating from either side, her eyes remaining closed. Opening them just caused everything in her face to hurt, she'd rather save herself some of the pain. Her cell had no windows so she had no idea if it was day or night, and she had long since lost track of time. She groaned every now and then to remind herself that she was still in fact alive, although all she had now was the happy memories she so desperately clung to. Every time she fitfully shifted, a new memory popped into her head. She tried not to think about never seeing her loved ones again, filling her dark void with happy thoughts, all the smiles and laughs she shared and cherished. Like the first time she played in the snow with Gakupo. She found herself smiling at how she had constantly rejected the giant kid, he himself bundled up from head to toe, his face pouting as he clasped his gloved hands at his chest pleading.

"C'mon, Lulu! You won't know how fun it is until you try it!" He had beamed cheerfully. Gakupo waddled up to her, taking her hands in his, before kissing her knuckles. "Pweas?" Giving her the most wide… adorable puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen.

Looking back on that day now she wished she'd just listened to him, it wasn't like Gakupo asked for much. He hated feeling like a burden to others (to Luka especially), and the only thing he wanted was for her to play in the damn snow with him. Luka, too stuck up for her own good, had refused to numerous times before the giant was like to hell with it and carried her out over his shoulder. After cursing him out from here to kingdom come and throwing a few well aimed snowballs, the pinkette caved in and humored her giant lover, surprised that she ended up enjoying herself. If only she could redo all the moments she had protested to spend even the slightest amount of time with him, seeing all his activities childish and beneath her, she would. The thing she missed the most, other than Piko, was his smile. A smile so charming, so loving and warm it lit up an entire room. How she could just look at him and his handsome face would break out into the wide smile she had permanently engraved into the back of her mind, just to get her through the hard times.

"Gakupo…" A sob caught in her sore throat, tears rolling down sore, puffy cheeks. Her heart, her body, and her mind were broken seemingly beyond repair. Her own psyche threatening to fling itself into the deep abyss of her mind and lock itself away. Inside Luka knew that even though she was immortal, her body couldn't physically (nor her mentality) withstand anymore torture.

She cried quietly to herself for some time until she drifted off into another memory filled dream that didn't last long. It felt like as soon as her mind had peacefully drifted away, the door to her cell creaked open letting the bright light shine in. Although her eyes were closed, Luka cringed at the brightness behind her lids. She was hauled to her feet, her body dragged out into the light and what she guessed down a hall. She cried out as she was dropped onto another floor, the she was in this time shone brighter than the sun. Her body still ached all over.

"Open your eyes, my little song bird." Creator demanded, towering over her. Luka groaned again, the cool tile beneath her throbbing head felt nice once the pain of her being dropped died down.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, her voice cracking. Was it a shame to say that after being locked away, no matter how much it pained her, she was ready for death?

"Now? No, not at all." He fauxly cooed, unlocking her shackles. "The air in this room shall neutralize the silver in your body, just enough for you to be coherent and enjoy the moment." He gave a snap of his fingers, the pitter patter of bare feet following soon after. "Get her cleaned up." He said.

Gentle hands lifted Luka's body up from the floor, carrying her off to someplace else. The air was moist and warm, the lighting dim enough to not hurt her eyes. Sapphire eyes slowly opened, adjusting, before she stiffly moved her head to look around. She was in the most elegant bathroom she'd ever seen. Before her sat two women, much younger than she was… too young to be catering to the Creator's needs. One had unruly purple hair, the other her hair in the lovely shades of bright blue and lavender. Both girls had their hair pinned up in pigtails that would've been adorable around their child like faces if it wasn't for their circumstances. Their attire was something along the lines of housemaids, too revealing for bodies so young, their wide eyes blank from all emotion.

"What happened?" Luka asked, looking at the healing arms and legs. Their limbs were covered in healing scars and bruises. The girls exchanged worried looks, both hesitating before speaking to the pinkette.

"We tried to run away last week," The purplette whispered. "We didn't get far before Creator found us." Luka didn't need to know the rest because she already knew, so this was the result of the Creator's punishments? The healing gashes in the girls' arms and legs looked as if they still caused their carriers some pain. She had gone from bad to worse, and at the rate she was going death was her only way out. "He really does care for us... we treats us well when we behave." She voiced, timidly… robotically. Creator had beaten, abused, and brainwashed them all and she was next on the list.

"I'm sure he does," Luka huffed. "What are your names?"

"I'm Rion and this is Akoi." The girl said pointing. Luka noticed that Rion's wrist wasn't completely straight, like it had been broken in every way possible and didn't heal correctly.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Luka." The pinkette said, finding it easier to relax and move around the two younger girls. She forced a small, vague smile, which made the other two girls smile as well. They hadn't smiled in so long they had forgotten that they could.

"What was your life like… before this?" Akoi asked softly, shying behind the puff on her sleeves.

"Well," Luka smiled brighter. "I have a son named Piko who isn't much older than you two probably. And my lover, Gakupo, he's a sweet man but his tree doesn't always go up to the top branch. I hated my mansion and mate with a passion, but I loved and cherished all my friends." She explained. Her chest grew lighter at the mentioning of all the people she cared for, and who cared for her in return. But sank at the thought of not seeing them again.

"Your mate and lover are two different people?" Rion asked, skeptical that she could be so daring. No one in their right mind would dream of doing such a thing, fearing the Creator's wrath. Obviously Luka didn't give a damn about any of that.

"Of course, I'd kill my mate if I could. He's a brute and a monster and my life is _**gone**_ because of him! I hate him with every fiber in my being, he took _**everything **_from me!" She calmed down once she realized she was yelling, her face softening a bit. "But… I thank him… because if he _**hadn't**_ destroyed my old life, I wouldn't have this _**new**_ one with Gakupo… or at least I had one with him." She felt her eyes swelling with tears.

"Maybe if you ask for forgiveness Creator won't kill you." Said Akoi softly.

"So I can end up like you two and his other brides? Even more abused than I was before, dressed as the whore he sees me as? I'd rather not." Luka hissed, her blood boiling. She was subjected to that with Al, and it would be a rather frosty day in hell before she fell that low again.

The youngest of the Creator's brides ran Luka a bathe, urging her to get in after she refused. She hadn't had a problem bathing, especially since she'd been lying on a cold damp floor for lord knows how long. But she lost all interest when Rion said Creator _**couldn't touch**_ someone who wasn't clean.

"The hell with what that bastard wants!" Luka all but yelled, clinging to the clothing she had on.

"Such a potty mouth." Creator's voice suddenly boomed, startling the younger girls and earning a glare from the pinkette. "Tsk. Tsk. Luka, after I brought you up here to get cleaned up… _**this**_ is how you repay me?"

"I never asked for you to do a damn thing." Luka hissed.

Creator narrowed his eyes, signaling for the other two to leave immediately. Once the door had shut behind Akoi, the younger one giving Luka a fearful eyed expression, Creator took a few steps towards his new unhousetrained pet.

"You are going to remove your clothes and bathe, or I am going to do it for you. And trust me, my little song bird, it _**won't**_ be at all pleasant." He warned. Luka shivered as he undressed her with his eyes, the hairs on the back of her neck stood. "I said strip."

Luka slowly peeled away her protective layer of clothing, feeling as if she was taking her sanity with them. She tried to cover herself, all of which her hair didn't, his eyes crawling all over her pale form. She felt violated, and it was only bound to get worse.

"Hurry up and dress, there's something for you to put on over there to put on." Creator was referring to the small stack of oriental fabric that was supposed to be a kimono. "I have something planned for us later."

* * *

A/N: And there we have it, another chapter. One of those, "meanwhile with Luka" chapters. The next one will be a Gakupo one. Please review! XOXOXO


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here is another chapter . Gakupo is such a sweetie, isn't he? *gushes* Thanks for reading and drop a review please! And for those of you, who have reviewed, thanks so much! I greatly appreciate them all. AmiMinazuki, your reviews never cease to leave me chuckling with glee! XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, enjoy the chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chatper 19**

Gakupo jolted upright in the bed in found his body tucked into. All around him were pale yellow walls, the paint chipping in places closest to the ceiling, the flooring tiles in the same shade. He realized his arms were hooked up to different IV's, pumping his body full of the necessary fluids and medicines. He tried to sit up, cringing and crying out from the pain in his torso. He reluctantly settled back against the thin mattress, lifting the pale wool blanket to see that his torso was neatly (and tightly) bandaged. His head rested in the pillow, his eyes closed, as he fought off the fatigue. His breathing was shallow, he felt miserable, both physically and emotionally (his mental health wasn't much to ride on now too).

"Luka…" He breathed, trying to calm his quaking stomach and thoughts. His mind, never the one to disappoint its owner, picked yet again the perfect time to riddle Gakupo with all the horrid things that could be happening to her. The Creator was a sadist, he feared for his lover's life naturally. What if he tortured her, which was honestly a given, and then forced her to his bed? Gakupo could vividly remember the look the Creator had given the pinkette and it made him shudder. His skin paled even more, what if she was _**already**_ dead? What if he slit her throat, or ripped her heart out, or…. Gakupo flew up in the bed, against all the pain shooting through his body, and retched all the contents of his stomach onto the floor. He heaved up bile until nothing but air left him. Now he really felt like he'd fallen off a cliff, but with his body empty his head swam even more from fatigue.

"You're awake." Gumi suddenly said, approaching them small bed. Gakupo's body was far too large for the small cot but it was better than him being confined in his coffin, or the floor.

"Where am I? I've never seen this room before." Gakupo weakly asked, closing his eyes. Maybe if he just lay still, his stomach would calm down and he could go searching for Luka. Gumi folded her arms at her chest, glaring down at him, as if she could read his mind.

"Don't even _**think**_ about it," She said firmly. "You were badly injured! And this is the mansion's infirmary." She said, motioning her hand around the small room. "No one really used this room except for Piko… with him being so sickly and all."

Gakupo's eyes shot open at the mentioning of the child's name. "Piko? Where is he? Is he alright?" He asked, trying to rise once again. He didn't know if it was the threatening heaves or Gumi's tiny hands, but he lay back against the tiny cot without much protest.

"Piko is fine," Gumi gave him a soft smile of reassurance. "He is sleeping over there on the small couch. He insisted on sleeping over there, throwing a fit when I offered to return him to his coffin for a better rest; said he didn't want to lose you too." She said softly. She glanced back over at the troubled sleeping child, sighing .She felt extremely sorry for them both, but especially Piko. Without his mother, he literally had no other family in the world… well, the same could be same for the purple giant as well.

"He must hate me for bringing this upon his mother.." Gakupo's chest grew tight at the thought.

"Trust me, if Piko hated you, you'd _**know**_ it. He's quite fond of you actually, has been since you got here. It was like he knew you were going to be important to Luka, and if you were important to _**her**_… you were important to _**him**_. You know, I've never seen Luka so happy until she met you? Before you arrived, Piko was her only reason for getting out of her coffin at night. She couldn't bare being with Al, and it wasn't like Ann made things (her and Al's relationship) easy for her. But when you arrived, it was like a whole new person was born from Luka's old ashes… and she smiled. Her eyes shinned every time she saw you, or thought about you, and that made us all happy." Gumi placed a cool compress against his forehead. "I've known Luka for a hundred and sixteen years… believe me when I say she's not going to die if she doesn't _**want**_ to… she's too stubborn, and she's got far too much to live for."

Gakupo opened his eyes at her last words, his bearing deep into Gumi's as she offered him a soft smile. "What can we do to help Luka?" He asked, feeling somewhat at ease due to her kind words. He knew he meant a lot to Luka, but for some reason hearing it from someone else's mouth made his heart leap within his chest.

"Well, we know we _**can't**_ do it alone. And for that we need Lily, she's a master at planning things." Gumi winked. "We just have to let her know we can't go around _**blowing up**_ half of Japan… she's got a few _**issues**_ with stuff like that, anyway, she'll come up with some elaborate escape plan and we'll handle the rest." She said.

Gakupo was amazed at the amount of people who cared for his lover like he cared for her; it brought tears to his eyes to know that in the reality of it all she was never alone. That all the people who surrounded her kept her safe and loved in their own way. All the different abilities coming together, as the family they were, to rescue his beloved was astonishing. "Thank you… thank you for caring so much about Luka." He said.

Gumi waved her hand as if to dismiss the charity. "Please, Luka has been there _**whenever**_ we needed her… no matter how battered and hurt she could've been at the time. She might have come off as shallow and heartless, but she's got a heart of gold and she cares greatly for those closest to her. It seems only fair that we be there when _**she**_ needs _**us**_." She said, giving him a warm smile. Her short green tussles hung in a halo around her pale sweet face. A single tear rolled down Gakupo's scratched up cheek before he broke down into a fit of quivering sobs that shook his entire body. So this is what it felt like to belong again.

* * *

Sapphire eyes slowly opened, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Her limbs were bound to each of the bed posts, her body bare against satin, midnight sheets. Dried blood covered all the open cuts she had acquired during the Creator's session of do's and don'ts, every inched of her ached in pain. There was officially nothing left, Creator had successfully broken her down to an empty shell. She listened absentmindedly as he cheerfully redressed at the bedside, the faint jingle of his belt forever haunting her.

* * *

A/N: thanks again for reading, please review! XOXOXO


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter was one of the hardest to write, I guess because I tried to wrap up all the bad guys without leaving you guys wondering what happened to whomever I didn't mention. So here it is, the finale chapter, but there is going to be an epilogue most likely posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and seeing the story to the end, and drop a review please! And for those of you, who have reviewed, thanks so much! I greatly appreciate them all. XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX, enjoy the final chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids.

* * *

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**Chatper 20**

The mansion was far _**too**_ quiet for Gakupo's liking. It felt like everyone could hear his raging thoughts bouncing off the walls, there was no longer a use for trying to silence the voice in his head. It would be a waste of energy, which he couldn't afford since he hadn't eaten in a handful of days. The giant hadn't slept in going on a week, fearing that once he opened them again he would have to come to terms with the small hint of doubt that bore in a dark corner of his mind and heart… the doubt that repeatedly chided him, saying that his beloved was now gone from him _**forever**_. It was extremely difficult for him to be strong for Piko's sake; he didn't know how much strength he had left within his limbs to keep them both from slipping over the edge. Piko had glued himself to the man's side, more attached to Gakupo than he'd ever been. He seemed to be in even more of a fragile state than his surrogate father was, knowing he'd be lost to darkness as well if he lost yet another parent.

Gakupo was all but awkward as he descended the stair case, clad in a black, spandex bodysuit. The material stuck very nicely to the vampire's lithe, muscled form. The suits had been a _**good luck**_ gift from a few of Gumi's friends from the Market. Each suit equipped to withstand the extent of the wearer's ability, and each one molded to the holder's body like clay. "It feels like it's _**eating**_ me alive!" He complained, making a face. All his lavender locks, bangs included, had been pulled back into a tight ponytail. He wanted nothing clouding his vision as he held onto the smallest slivers of hope, searching for his lover. His body movements were strained as he slowly willed himself to get used to the new friction.

"Yes, because you totally know what that feels like." Meiko snorted, rolling her eyes. She was the only vampire who didn't have on a pair of knee high combat boots, but instead a pair of _**hot pink**_ stiletto boots… with little a little bow above each heel. Well, if one must kick ass, why not do it in style? "If you don't like it, go naked."

"Oh my!" Gumi blushed, squeeing like a fangirl at the images of a naked and sexy Gakupo popped into her mind.

Gakupo gave her an exasperated look but said nothing (else) to protest. He had to focus on getting Luka back, that was his number one priority… but that didn't stop him from groaning again (and making other uncomfortable sounds) that drew a glare from the brunette.

"Alright," Lily said gathering everyone's attention. She looked even fiercer with all her blonde hair pinned up into a bun. Now everyone could see her trademark scowl, no wonder she and Meiko got along so well, Gakupo noted. "Let's go over the plan once again. Teto has already put Al and Ann into a temporary comatose state, so that gives everyone who wants to leave the chance to do so and get to the safe house in Tochigi before we can all head out to Hoboken. So while we're rescuing Luka, Miriam and Prima are arranging for all our personals to be moved to the safe house, with the help of a few vampires from the Market." She paused to make sure she still had everyone's undivided attention, which she did. "Gumi will manifest us there, since we no longer have Miki, who was our teleporter. Once we're there, Yowane will get us inside; Kaito, you'll freeze anything and anyone that tries to stop us. Rin and Len will create the illusion(s) to keep the Creator occupied, and if that doesn't work Teto will put him to sleep. While you guys are doing that, the rest of us will search for Luka. This shouldn't take long if we don't act out of order, and once we're done there we'll head to the safe house. Any questions before we go?"

"Teto, will Al and Ann wake up anytime soon?" Rin asked, her head looking up at the red head next to her twin. Teto looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Well… they should wake up; I just don't know when… could be sometime tonight… next week… next year…" She shrugged.

"Holy crap! Did you _**kill **_them?!" The twins gaped.

"No!" Teto said, defensively. Well, at least she _**hoped**_ she didn't kill them.

"I'm going too!" From the top of the staircase stood Piko, dressed in his own set of spandex and combat boots, dawning his mother's locket around his thin neck.

"Piko, I don't think Luka would want you putting yourself in danger." Lily said, her face softening towards her friend's child.

"Lily, you and I both know that I'm the most powerful one here (aside from my mother), and that's a fact. That's my mother you're going after, there's nothing you can say or do that'll make me stay!" Said the child, firmly.

"Yeah… that's Luka's son alright.." Yowane said with a smile.

After getting Piko on board and familiar with the plan, the rouge group of Yokahama vampires set out into the night. They were committing a major act of treason towards their coven, and their Creator, but quite frankly not one of them gave a damn. Gakupo's heart was racing, praying to god they made it to Luka in time.

* * *

"So _**this**_ is Creator's castle?" Miku asked as the group approached the haunting castle. It looked like something out of a horror story, despite the beautifully crafted details. The Tudor- Gothic styled castle was covered with windows that were draped with thick curtains, and despite the thick outer wall of protection, the inner courtyard's lush green pasture seemed inviting even though it wasn't.

"Luka is behind that wall." Gakupo said, more or less to himself. Piko looked up at him expectantly, giving him a look that said 'now is the time to prove how much you love my mother.'

"Yowane." Lily said, motioning them to step back from the mile high stone wall so the other could do her work.

Yowane stepped ahead of them, removing the gloves she had worn with her spandex. She placed her bare palms against the cool stone, others watching in fascination as the materials being to erode away like acid. Once the opening was big enough for her to crawl through, she slipped inside and beckoned for the others to follow her. Yowane repeated this technique as the quickly crossed the grasslands before they were spotted by the nearby guards (a group of burly fellows wearing suits with blood red accents), coming across what could've been a large air vent. Once they had all made it quietly and safely inside, Lily led the way.

"I heard from a girl who used to be one of the Creator's mistresses that he had cells beneath the castle. If Luka's going to meet the sun (i.e. die, and that's considering she wasn't already dead), he'd most likely be keeping her in one of those." Said Lily. "Rin, Len, go with Teto to find Creator and create our diversion. We don't need him showing up and killing us before we find Luka."

"Yeah… I don't really feel like dying today." Miku said.

"The feeling is mutual," Meiko huffed.

The twins nodded and took off ahead of the group with Teto, vanishing into another corridor.

"How will we know what cell she's in?" Asked Piko, his angelic face expressionless. It was hard to tell what the child was feeling.

"I don't know." Gakupo's panic sore through the roof. If he wasn't an emotional mess before, he was clearly over the edge now. "I can't sense her; does that mean she's dead?"

"No, but that could mean she's not far from it. We need to hurry." Lily exclaimed as they all rounded another corner. They kept a steady pace until a group guards appeared, just as burly and huge as they ones that were outside. They said nothing, baring fangs and claws that should've been illegal, as they charged towards the intruding group of younger vampires.

"Hey, how about you guys _**chill**_?" Kaito slid towards them on a sheet of ice, freezing them all as he passed, clearing the hallway in an instant. He exhaled deeply, his lips parting in a pale blue smile.

"Awwww! Kai, you're so awesome!" Miku squealed in delight, never missing a beat when it came down to her lover and his ability.

"I know," He winked.

The group continued their run through the lower levels of the castle, taking all the necessary twist and turns, and getting lost quite a few times before stumbling across the many rows of cells. It smelt like something had long since died and decayed down there alongside the overpowering stench of mold and mildew. They branched out searching each of the cells, but came up with nothing but empty shackles and turned over beds.

"Why did you stop?" Lily all but choked Gakupo as she skidded to a stop. He had stopped in the middle of the narrow walkway. She noticed the color in his face, the life in his blue eyes, slowly returning. Once the patter of feet died down and the long hallways fell silent, that's when they heard a faint voice singing.

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me, in your memory**_

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_

_**Time can be transcended **_

_**Just remember me**_

"I know that song… I know…that… that's Luka!" Gakupo said, running off without them. "Luka! Luka I'm here!" He called. He checked every cell, on either side, calling out his beloved's name as he followed her faint voice. He all but ripped the door off the hinges. The bright light from the walkway drifted into the dark cell. The sight bore him made him want to vomit, and as he heaved nothing but hot air escaped him. Luka lay naked and barely alive on the cold, damp floor. Her snow skin an unhealthy pale shade, her limbs chained up and bruised, a combination of dried dirt, blood, and semen were dried up in various places. Her once flawless pink tresses were tangled and matted from constant tugging and dragging. Her dull blue eyes slowly drifted up to Gakupo's horrified face.

"Don't… inhale… silver… in… air…" Luka whispered through swollen, cracked lips, her mind tittering on the border of consciousness. Gakupo, without even giving her warning a second though, quickly ran into the cell, scooping his love into his arms. It was almost like picking up skin and bones, Luka was just _**that**_ thin.

"She's alive, but she said something about silver being in the air." Gakupo said, his worry more than apparent in his features.

"We can fix that when we get to the safe house, but right now we have to go. The guards are beginning to thaw." Lily said, ushering everyone towards the makeshift exit Piko had blown out of a nearby wall. The twins and Teto appeared outside with them.

"Creator should be out for the next a hundred years or so." Teto winked with a sly grin.

* * *

Gakupo laid Luka's body against the small cot the living space had set up. The safe house wasn't much to brag out, they'd seen a lot worse and lived in better, but it would to until the following evening. Miriam and Gumi hooked up Luka's thin arms to various IV's, most of which tried to flush the minefield of silver from her body. Others just tried to get fluids in her; aside from her being starved she was severely dehydrated. The purple giant paced the floor as he watched the handful of vampiresses work on his fading lover, trying to save whatever life force she had left. After some time had passed, and several blood transfusions had been performed, Miriam (Miku and Gumi in tow) parted from the small cot to let her rest.

All the commotion died down within the small wooden house as all the runaways climbed into their temporary coffins. Gakupo tucked Piko away in his but didn't retire for the dawn to his own. Instead he found an empty seat beside Luka's cot, taking her hand into his. For a moment she didn't stir, but eventually her eyes opened. The blood she had been given had caused some of her color to return, Miku had dressed her in something she knew her friend would be comfortable in during the long trip to Hoboken. Her stiff head slowly turned, to face her solemn faced lover. Gakupo forced a soft smile despite his eyes filling with tears as his met hers. Around her pupil was a thin line of silver, forever cursed with the reminder of what happened while held captive by their Creator.

"You came for me," She whispered wearily. She weakly squeezed his hand, something the latter used to do to the pinkette as a form of reassurance that he was always there when she needed him.

"Of course I came for you," Gakupo said. He brushed her bands from her forehead, giving the icy flesh a blazing kiss. "And Piko is fine, he's sleeping."

"You're a great father." Luka smiled softly. "It's about time Piko had some sort of positive male role model, and he adores you… and your god awful books."

"Well, I love you both." He quietly chuckled, a few tears escaping his eyes and falling onto her hands. "I was so worried about you… I was afraid I'd never see you again… or alive, and-" He was silenced by Luka placing a frail finger on his lips.

"Gakupo… you're rambling."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading once again! Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for the epilogue! XOXOXO


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you all for seeing this story through to the end. I appreciate all the reviews and all of you new friends that I've made. I had such a fun time writing this fanfic, and as of now it's my most view story with well over a thousand views. I couldn't have done it without you! Look for my next fanfic, "What's Love Got To Do With It" coming soon. XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids… I've said this for like the past twenty chapters.

* * *

**What did the Vampire say to the Eggplant**

**She Said Go Google It~Epilogue **

"I don't think you're doing it right. Here, lemme help." Piko pipped up, stepping up beside the older man.

Piko had been off to the side, watching with mild interest, as Gakupo struggled with the infant he had been trying to change. The purple giant sighed, letting his son take over. He watched as the silver haired child stepped up to the changing table, a grinning baby girl cooed as her lively eyes landed upon her brother. The baby girl, Maeko, had entered the world a perfect combination of both her parents. Her wide doe eyes were the brightest of blues, a mass of lavender curls upon her tiny head, naturally highlighted at the tips with pink. The baby had her mother's beauty, her perfectly angelic face and rosy cheeks and lips. Maeko squirmed at her brother's touch, babbling loudly as if to say she highly protested the failure that surrounded her.

"I think we're both getting nowhere." Gakupo sighed.

"I agree, I wish mother was here. At least KoKo behaves with mother." Piko groaned as he watched his sister roll herself chubby body over, not even trying to discretely hide the fact that she was crawling away naked. The young child definitely took after her mother… much to her father's dismay. Not that Gakupo didn't love Luka the way she was, oh quite the contrary, he'd had two long (and tiring yet glorious) years to build up an immunity to her and her stubborn, 'I don't give a flying shit' ways, he just hoped his daughter would take after him a little when it came down to her personality. Be a little quite, living life among books (which she already shown a deep hatred for, flinging the elegantly banded books clean across the room anytime she found one), much like Piko. Unfortunately as soon as he laid his eyes on her for the first time, a screaming, overly dramatic mess of pale pink flesh, he knew she'd take after her mother.

"Or maybe I can help!" Kaito grinned from the nursery doorway. He bore his award winning smile, a tealette child strapped to his chest. The bright faced child was a splitting image of his father; doe eyes the shade of his father's dark blue hair, his mother's dimples and teal hair. Daitaro squealed happily as he saw the familiar faces of his uncle and cousin. "I know how to do these things." Kaito said confidently, Daitaro nodded his head as if to agree.

Gakupo sighed, he felt as if he was getting nowhere with his daughter, finding the simplest of tasks difficult to carry out, but Luka never belittled him or blamed him for anything. She would simply smile, show him how it was done, and then end the routine with "Parenting isn't easy, you learn something new every day. Keep trying and you'll give it." Luka knew her lover was trying, and he was a great (yet horribly ditzy) father to her children. Luka and Miku had been away visiting Meiko, celebrating her second year of being alcohol free and the birth of her second child. One would say she's doing quite well for herself, mated and with children of her own (without her hands glued to a sake bottle), although she'd like to call her now domestic life something along the lines of "wasting my valuable ass time." They had been gone for about a week now, leaving the humble abode (and their children) in the hands of their mates; they wouldn't be back until later that evening.

Kaito approached the changing table, both babies yelping in delight as they spotted one another. He hummed in quietly as he gathered the fleeing child with one arm and a diaper in the next. Maeko chewed mindlessly on her stubby hands as she watched her uncle change her, scrutinizing the blue haired man's actions. She gave the son strapped to his chest a knowing look, one that said 'at least your father knows what he's doing; mine is a big, loveable goof.'

"Tada!" Exclaimed Kaito proudly, holding up the child. Maeko gave her uncle a look, like she didn't appreciate the way she was being held. She exhaled deeply and held out her arms to her father. At least he was very good at hugs and holding her, unlike this man. Gakupo relived his daughter from his friend's grasp, balancing her body against his hip as he thanked Kaito profusely. Gakupo's eyes locked with his daughter's, her smile reassuring that she wasn't judging him at all for failing once again.

Once Kaito bided the family his farewell, he had his own things to do with his so after all before the mothers returned, Gakupo sunk down into the rocking chair while Piko ventured off to paint. He sat with the tiny child on his lap. Her body now clothed in one of the many dresses he'd bought her (this one in particular had little eggplants all over it), her hands violently shaking her rattle and relishing in the loud jingle she got in return.

"I'll get this daddy thing eventually," Gakupo sighed, petting his daughter's soft lavender curls. Maeko looked up at him, and although it baffled him greatly, his daughter nodded to agree. "Well thank you for believing in your papa, KoKo." A chubby hand took hold of one of his long digits, bringing up it to her soft lips, giving it a kiss before letting it fall. Gakupo admired the small child being balanced upon his knee, how precious she was, too perfect to be real.

"Aw, what a scene." Both heads turned at the sound of the mother's voice. Luka leaned casually against the doorframe, her smile brightening the entire nursery. She had arrived home only moments ago, passing a very interesting scene of Kaito and his son having a very deep conversation (mostly baby gibberish he somehow understood) about the many flavors of ice cream, and which one appeared to the tiny boy. Her hair hung over her shoulders, in and around her face, her blue and silver eyes shining as she opened her arms. "Miss me?"

* * *

A/N: and there you go! *bows* longest thing I've posted, and it was so much fun to write! The next one shall be D. Gray Man, and if you haven't watched it… go watch it! It's really good! I bid you all a farewell, and please review! XOXOXO


End file.
